Expect The Unexpected
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony and his wife Donna have been married for twenty-five years. Their eldest and only daughter just welcomed their first grandchild, their eldest son is now a teacher, and their youngest is starting his senior year. They are on the cusp of an empty nest. When they get a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very special morning in the DiNozzo household. A special day for all three of the DiNozzo children. Probably the last time a day would be special for all three, a day of big firsts anyway. Their youngest son would be starting his Senior year of high school, their oldest son would be beginning his first day of teaching, and their daughter would be delivering her first child. The DiNozzo's were beyond proud of their children. They loved that there were still special days and that there were more to look forward to.

Tony snapped pictures of his boys. Ethan donned the Monroe High, Founders t-shirt. He had purchased at the open house. While Trevor dressed in a blue polo shirt embroidered with Pierce Elementary and pair of khaki pants. Eventually Trevor hopped back into his car and headed for work and Ethan climbed into his friend Harry's car. Once the boys were gone Tony turned to his wife of twenty five years, Donna.

"Now that the boys are off do you want to head to the hospital and see Maria?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Donna replied weakly.

"You alright? You aren't sick? Are you?" Tony questioned.

"I am fine. I guess it's just emotions getting the best of me. Seeing the boys off. Knowing this is our last year with Ethan and Trevor is officially a career man. On top of Maria and Issac finally having their baby." Donna explained.

"It is a big day." Tony agreed.

After a quick shower and change of clothes. Tony and Maria were on their way to the hospital. Issac was texting with updates. When they left Maria was still at three centimeters and they had not yet stripped the membranes. Maria had not intended on stealing the thunder from her brothers. She had been scheduled to be induced at thirty seven weeks and this just happened to be the day that there was an opening. This baby was a true miracle. All babies were miracles but this child was special. Maria had a ruptured ovarian cyst in high school and getting pregnant was not an easy feat. Maria and Issac had been married for five years and been trying to get pregnant ever since. They had gotten pregnant twice before. The first child they lost at eight weeks and the second was a boy lost at fifteen. After the last miscarriage Maria decided she was done with pregnancy. They were looking into adoption. When she dreamed of a perfect baby girl. A baby girl from her own body, four days later the blood work for her adoption physical showed that she was pregnant.

Across town Trevor DiNozzo was settling in for his first day of teaching. All through school Trevor would have laughed if you told him he would be a teacher. He was the kid who made teacher's lives hell. He was the kid who counted down on the last day and cheered when the final bell rang. When he started college he was going to be a lawyer.

It was his roommate Freshman year who was going to be a teacher. At first Trevor hated James. He was nerdy and spoke with a nasally voice. He drove Trevor mad and for the first month Trevor would pretend to fall asleep on the couch studying. Then one month in they both got sick and were basically stuck with each other. They got to know each other. It turned out that James was a pro at setting up fantasy football. Hell he was actually good at football. Though he would never admit it to his chess club He came from Texas where football was life. It also turned out that the voice was the result of a lost bet. He actually had a southern drawl. Though James did not like to talk about sports much they bonded over family and the Walking Dead. They were best friends all the rest of the year and put in to be roommates again as soon as the lottery came up. They got their room but during the summer James got sick, with meningitis. He fought hard but suffered extensive brain damage and died from a secondary infection. Two days before he was supposed to start his Sophomore year. That was the year that they were to declare a major. Trevor changed track and began studying elementary education. He was not teaching the fourth grade. The grade that James had dreamed of teaching.

Ethan was leaned against the brick wall. The best part about being a senior was being allowed to eat outside. Well one of the best parts. Ethan had mixed feelings about his Senior year. Part of him could not wait to be done. Part of him was terrified of the future. Though he would not admit it. He was a pretty good athlete and one of the best on the baseball team. That being said he did not see himself being good enough to go pro. He knew there was more to life than sports but he just did not know what that more was for him. It was hard being the baby of the family, of his family. He was the son of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Junior, a decorated NCIS agent and Donna Marie Walker-DiNozzo a pediatric surgeon. He was the brother of Maria Joy DiNozzo the girl who graduated a year early and had already started her own veterinary practice. He was also the brother of Trevor Anthony DiNozzo star of every sport and almost lawyer, turned teacher with a heart of gold. He was just Daniel Ethan DiNozzo. An average athlete and average student, who shared the name of his dad's disgraced and dead partner. He wanted to be more but he just did not see that happening.

Donna could not figure it out. She had been a pediatric surgeon for twenty-five years. She had been around hospitals since she was a child. Between her brother's premature birth and resulting health problems and her father being a renowned surgeon. Hospital's never bothered her; not the smells, sounds, or even the sights. Today something was definitely amiss. The smell made her nauseous, the sounds drove her mad, and the sights made her sick. OK she had been bothered by everything was she was pregnant but there was no way that she was pregnant. She was forty-seven years old.

"Well Maria is at five centimeters and they are about to strip the membranes." Tony announced after Donna returned from her latest bathroom run.

"Did they say how long?" Donna asked.

"Not exactly but they did say that it would be a while." Tony replied.

"OK. Because I need to go to the emergency room." Donna replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know but something is." Donna replied.

Needless to say Tony was beyond worried. Donna was a doctor, she never saw doctors. It was hard enough to get her to attend her yearly appointments. If they were not mandatory for her job. She never would. She never saw the doctor outside of those check-ups. Unless something was really wrong. She had seemed rundown for while now and that was terrifying. All the children had taken major steps in their lives. They all had so far to go and Donna needed to be there for so many more moments. He could not bear the thought of losing her. He could not even bear the thought of her being sick.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, I have the results of Donna's blood test." Dr. Conner announced.

"And?" Donna asked.

"Congratulations Mrs. DiNozzo you are pregnant." Dr. Conner announced.

"Are... Are you sure?" Donna stammered.

"Well I will have to run an ultrasound. Since you can walk I am going to send you up to obstetricians. They have an opening today at five and another tomorrow at ten." Dr. Conner explained.

"Maria is in labor. We will take tomorrow." Donna replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like the DiNozzo nest won't be empty for a while. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Shocked

The news hit Tony and Donna like a ton of bricks. Pregnancy was the last thing in the world they were expecting. They were sure that it was a mistake. It had to be right? How could Donna be pregnant at her age? They didn't use protection but they were way past the age of having babies or so they had thought. Their youngest child was seventeen years old. Their eldest child was delivering a baby upstairs. How could they be pregnant?

"I don't understand. How could this happen?" Tony asked.

"Well Tony when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..." Donna started.

"I know that part!" Tony snapped.

"I figured you did. As for our how well that much I do not know." Donna explained.

"I wonder how the kids will feel." Tony commented.

"I don't know but we are not telling them just yet." Donna replied.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Well for one I don't want to steal the thunder from Maria and the boys. For another thing I want to be sure." Donna explained.

"Makes sense" Tony replied.

Tony and Donna knew they could not keep the secret for long. They would have to tell the kids sooner rather than later but for today it was a secret. When Issac asked what was wrong Donna said it was just a mild case of food poisoning.

Watching their daughter give birth and knowing that they were expecting at the same time was a surreal feeling. It was like they were watching everything unfold in a movie. Maria's screams of pain would soon be Donna's. Issac's pacing and feeling helpless would soon be Tony's. It was a strange feeling indeed and not one that most people would be able to relate to.

The boys came to the hospital after they got done with school. They visited their sister but soon headed down to the cafeteria. The boys did not even know that Donna had been sick in the ER. The boys returned after about an hour. Ethan grabbed a dollar to hit the vending machine. Even though he had just eaten.

"He was eating when I picked him up too." Trevor laughed.

"You ate like that when you were playing sports too." Tony reminded.

"Not that much." Trevor insisted.

"Well Ethan has always had the infamous DiNozzo appetite." Tony laughed.

"So how is Maria?" Trevor asked.

"She is doing good. She is at seven now." Tony replied.

"How's mom? She looked a little pale this morning and Ethan said he thought that he heard her getting sick." Trevor questioned.

"She just as a touch of food poisoning. She will be fine in a day or two." Tony lied.

"Yuck but I am glad it isn't more serious." Trevor replied.

At seven o'clock that evening after roughly fourteen hours of labor. The time finally came for Maria to push. Maria asked that everybody besides Issac leave the room. The boys gladly departed but Tony and Donna had a harder time. They had wanted to be there but knew to respect their daughter's wishes. The family filed out into the hall. The door to the room opened after only five minutes.

"It's a girl!" Issac cried.

"I knew it!" Donna cried.

"I was hoping for a boy but who cares?!" Tony replied.

"I know that is what Maria wanted." Trevor added.

"Cool a babe magnet!" Ethan cried.

The DiNozzo's filed back into Maria's room. The baby was dried off and taken back for a few newborn tests. She was soon returned to her parents. She had been delivered a couple of weeks early and was on the small side. She measured eighteen inches long and weighed six pounds, five ounces. Her skin was pink and she had a tuft of brown hair a top her head. She favored Maria but had a lot of Issac in her as well.

"Everybody this is Mollie Quinn Davis." Maria introduced.

"It is family tradition that the first born shares there parents first initial. If it had been a boy his name would have been Ian." Issac explained.

"And if you had named me something with an H. Than Issac would have gotten to name her Harley Quinn." Mollie laughed.

"Is now a bad time to mention that you were Harriet until the day you were born." Tony commented.

"Yes!" Mollie cried.

"So why did you change the name? Please tell me that you did not listen to the nay sayers." Issac pleaded.

"Oh no everybody loved the name." Tony assured.

"So what happened?" Issac asked.

"We had a really mean nurse named Harriet." Tony laughed.

"Well I am glad she was mean." Mollie replied.

"What do you have against the name Harley Quinn?" Issac demanded.

"She's a comic book character!" Mollie cried.

Once Maria was settled, Tony and Donna returned home. The boys had left not long after meeting their new niece. Trevor had gone to bed as soon as he got to his apartment and Ethan was up playing video games in his room. The house was silent and empty. Tony and Donna headed up stairs and thought about the rooms. They had bought a four bedroom house when they were still pregnant with Ethan. Maria had spent her first year in a tiny apartment. When Trevor was born they were doing well enough to be renting a slightly larger townhouse. For eight years the house had been filled with children. Maria left for college first and then Trevor. Ethan would leave in the spring. The big room downstairs had seen all three children and been through numerous color changes. It started Barbie pink and then transformed into purple and black. When Trevor inherited it, the color changed to bright yellow. Now that Ethan had it the walls were red. Upstairs Trevor's room was blue and Ethan's was green. Trevor's room was now the guest room and the little room that had been Ethan's held junk. The house was almost empty and upstairs had been theirs for five years. That was all about to change.

* * *

 **A/N: The next few months will be interesting to say the least. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Confirmed

The ultrasound confirmed what Tony and Donna already knew. They were pregnant, about seven weeks along, and everything was going great. At least so far. They knew the risk for complications and the increased risk for birth defects. They were given a mountain of pamphlets, information, and even a few contacts. Some possible complications were purely terrifying but others were easy to brush off. They could handle a special needs child, they could handle just about anything. They prayed for a healthy baby but would take what they were given.

"It feels like I had to sign a waiver to carry this baby. They weren't pressuring me into anything but all this information. It's like they think we don't know." Donna explained.

"Not everybody is a doctor. They have to treat everybody the same." Tony reminded.

"I know" Donna replied.

Tony and Donna were no stranger to surprise pregnancies. Their first pregnancy had been a pretty big surprise. They were still in college at the time and had only been dating for a few weeks. They had been careful. Donna insisted that Tony use a condom but it broke. They didn't think much of it because Donna was on the pill, but five weeks later Donna was taken to the clinic. She thought it was just the stomach flu and had her roommate drive her to the clinic on campus. Because she was sexually active they made her take a pregnancy test. Sure enough she was pregnant. Tony would never forger that call.

 _Tony was enjoying a rare afternoon off from practice. He loved his sport but it was always night to have a free evening. He was getting ready to head to a bar off campus to celebrate a buddy's birthday when he heard the phone in his dorm ring. Assuming it was for his roommate he just ignored it and went about getting ready. He heard Andy answer the phone from his bunk._

" _Dude it's Donna. She says that you need to get to her dorm ASAP. She sounds upset. Did you get a little close with a cheerleader or something?" Andy announced._

" _No" Tony replied nervously._

 _This was before cellphones so Tony had to call the bar to tell his buddy he would not be able to make it. He headed over to Donna's dorm and prayed that he had not screwed things up. Donna's roommate answered the door and gave him a death glare. Now he was really nervous. He walked over to Donna's bunk and climbed up onto her bed._

" _Tony I am pregnant." Donna announced._

" _Are you sure?" Tony asked._

" _Pretty sure." Donna replied shoving the ultrasound into his hand._

Neither party was wanting marriage at the time. Society said they should be married but they were not sure about the relationship yet. Somehow society also dictated that they would not last. They would break-up within a year and end up in a nasty custody battle. They did break up but they worked custody out. Tony moved to Peoria shortly after graduation and became a police officer. While Donna stayed in Ohio. She kept Maria but Tony visited every chance he got. Two years later they faced another difficult decision when Tony was offered a job in Philadelphia. Donna still had two years left of medical school in Ohio, and a scholarship.

Again they were told that they would never last. Even though they were already married by this point. This transfer was hard on all three. Tony could only see his girls every month. Then Donna was given opportunity to complete her degree at Monroe University. She accepted and Tony soon found a job in Maryland. There was still distance but Tony could visit every day he had off. Eventually Tony took a job at NCIS and Donna earned an attending position at Monroe.

Trevor was not exactly planned either. Tony and Donna wanted another baby and Maria wanted a sibling. A second child was in the card but they were waiting until after Donna had completed her residency. Well Trevor had other plans. This time they had nobody to blame but themselves. They somehow managed to get two days off, at the same time. A rare gift for a cop and a surgeon. Donna's parents offered to take Maria for the days off. So the couple could enjoy their time together. Apparently they enjoyed it just a little too much. They got passionate and forgot about birth control. Six weeks later Trevor made himself known.

 _The signs were all there but Tony and Donna did not want to admit it. They convinced themselves that it was just a bad case of the flu or maybe even stress. They held onto that thought until despite barely eating for nearly two months. Donna's stomach started to grow. Still they were in denial. They were in denial even as they drove to the doctor's office._

" _It could still be stress. I mean when you do eat it's a lot of junk." Tony offered._

 _"That is exactly what I was thinking." Donna agreed._

 _Neither was surprised when the doctor gave the news. The big surprise was when the ultrasound showed two babies. They were eight weeks along with twins. That was a shock and that was terrifying. They were barely ready for one more baby let alone two._

At twelve weeks they had a second appointment but the doctor only detected one heartbeat. They were not supposed to get an ultrasound until twenty weeks but they had to have an emergency scan. Sure enough only Trevor remained in Donna's stomach. The second baby had been lost sometime in the past four weeks.

The loss was a blow to the couple. They had not wanted twins but they had not wanted one of their babies to die either. The doctor assured them that it was not Donna's fault and that Trevor would be OK. The baby that had died, had a weaker heartbeat at the first appointment and had measured smaller in the ultrasound. It had just been incompatible with life.

Donna had extra appointments now but Trevor was healthy and she was allowed to continue with her work. She worked until she hit twenty five weeks and Trevor arrived five days later. She took a three month maternity leave after Trevor was born. She was blessed to have Tony and her parents to help her out. When she did return to work. Even natural mother Maria stepped up to help her baby brother. Even though she had wanted a sister.

Ethan was the only DiNozzo who had been planned. A fact that he took great joy in, rubbing in his siblings faces. By the time he came along both Tony and Donna had job and financial security. Donna had always wanted three children and then was as good a time as any. Ethan was also the only baby they had to wait for. They had tried for most of a year to get pregnant. They had decided to give up and be happy with their two natural children. Three days later Ethan made himself known.

 _Donna studied the stick in absolute shock. She had the same symptoms as before but after so much disappointment. She convinced herself that it was just nerves. Finally one of her co-workers took things into her own hands and bought her a home pregnancy test. Sure enough the test came out positive. Donna bought two more different tests on the way home. Both were positive._

 _The next day she went in for a blood test and sure enough she was pregnant. This time she was six weeks along. Right around the time she had stopped trying. This ultrasound showed one healthy baby. Ethan._

* * *

 **A./N: At least Ethan will hold the title of the only planned DiNozzo baby. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review**


	4. Big News

Tony and Donna had agreed not to make the pregnancy public, until they were sure that everything was going to be OK. They did however have to tell their children right away. They had confirmed the pregnancy the day before. They had planned on telling the children the previous evening. Unfortunately Maria was busy with Mollie, Trevor had a teacher's meeting, and Ethan had football practice. Tonight they actually had all three children free and they had arranged for the family to have dinner together.

"How do you think they are going to take it?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I can't seem them having jealousy but they may not be happy." Donna explained.

"Why wouldn't they be happy?" Tony asked.

"Because we are older and they know it would be on them. If anything happened to us. I mean Maria would be fine with it and Trevor too but I don't know about Ethan." Donna explained.

It was official they would be telling the kids that night. Tony wondered how he was supposed to break the news. He was just getting used to the idea himself. He was too old to be a dad to a baby. Besides this was the first baby he'd had since he had the plague. His health had been good so far but he was pushing fifty. Dr. Pitt said the risk of complications would grew as he got older. What if he got sick and died before his last baby was grown? What if this child only knew him through memories? What if he left Donna alone to raise the child?

Downstairs Donna had her own concerns. She knew that the baby was not the only one who was at risk in a late in life pregnancy. She had greater risk of lethal complications. All three of her births had been easy. Each birth had it's problems but thankfully it was never anything too serious. Maria was her easiest deliver though she was also her longest. She was born exactly on the due date and without any pain killers. Trevor was born four weeks early but perfectly healthy. Ethan was her hardest labor. He was over a week late and breech. What if this baby had more serious complications? What if she bled out or had a stroke? What if she died and never even got to hold her baby? What if she left Tony alone to raise a newborn?

Tony made dinner so that Donna could rest. He remembered having to cook most nights when Donna was pregnant with the boys. When she was carrying Maria they were still being fed by the school. He imagined that he would be doing the same this time around.

Wanting to make the evening perfect and make the news easier to receive. He had prepared his famous spaghetti and meatballs. While Donna contributed a Caesar Salad and frozen garlic bread. He made sure that Ethan had his favorite soda, there was beer for Trevor, and Maria had her weird mixed fruit tea.

"I don't know should I get them gifts? Should we use the good china?" Tony asked.

"Tony! They are going to think that one of us is dying!" Donna cried.

"OK but I want them to be happy. Then maybe they won't be angry with us." Tony explained.

"Tony they won't be angry. Just confused." Donna assured.

"You said angry." Tony reminded.

"OK well I misspoke." Donna replied.

Maria was the first to arrive. She arrived just after five with Issac and Mollie in tow. She set Mollie up in her pack and play in the living room. While Issac talked with Tony about the upcoming football game.

Trevor was next to arrive. He came with his girlfriend Jasmine, they had been dating for about a year now. They arrived ten minutes after Mollie and Issac.

Ethan was the last to arrive. He came in sweaty from football practice and stormed upstairs to take a shower.

"What's for dinner?" Donna asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with salad and garlic bread." Tony replied.

"Meatballs? But I am a vegetarian? Didn't Trevor tell you that I was coming?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry cooked the sauce and noodles separately and I made a regular marinara sauce just for you." Tony assured.

"Thank you. I am sorry for being rude but my grandparents are very rude about it." Jasmine explained.

"I was a vegetarian when I was younger. I understand." Donna assured.

"What changed your mind?" Jasmine asked.

"You better not have eaten without me!" Ethan called rushing down the stairs.

"That" Donna replied, recalling how she craved meat that entire pregnancy.

"Oh dear" Jasmine whispered.

"It won't happen to you." Trevor whispered back.

The family had gathered around the table. Maria had her portable baby monitor by her side even though Mollie was just in the next room. Ethan was eating so fast that his hands were just blurs. He had already finished his second helping and was going for thirds. Before anybody else was done with their first. Thankfully Tony took the appetite of a young athlete into account. Trevor and Jasmine kept exchanging nervous glances.

"Should we tell them now?" Trevor asked.

"Now is as good time as any." Jasmine replied.

"I take it you guys have news." Tony commented.

"Yes. We are. Well Jasmine is..." Trevor rambled.

"I am pregnant." Jasmine announced.

"What?" Maria cried

"Yes I am thirteen weeks. I had some complications at the start and we decided to wait." Jasmine explained.

"Everything is good now though." Trevor assured.

"That is so cool! Our babies will be less than a year apart!" Maria cried.

"I know" Jasmine replied.

"That is great. Guys. Just great." Ethan replied stuffing his face.

"We are so happy for you." Tony added.

"Wonderful" Donna said.

Tony and Donna exchanged their own nervous glances. The promise of a second grandchild was reminder that they were too old for this. They were excited but they knew that they were too old for all of this. How would the children react? If two of them were parents and the youngest was enjoying being the baby.

"We have our our own announcement to make." Tony said.

"Good news I hope." Maria commented.

"Well this is going to sound like a joke but I am pregnant. Five weeks." Donna announced.

"What?! That is great! I am so happy for you guys! Three babies growing up together!" Maria cried.

"You know I am nineteen years younger than my brother." Issac commented.

"That is how it was with my friend Jade's family." Jasmine replied.

"We are glad that you guys are happy and we actually know a few other couples who had surprise children later in life." Donna explained.

"Boys what do you think?" Tony asked.

"How can you guys be so irresponsible!? Don't you know the risks of having a baby at your age!? The risks to the baby and to you!" Trevor snapped.

"We know the risks but that does not stop us from being happy. We have taken everything into account. We talked to our doctor and know what we will do. If complications arise." Donna explained.

"What about you Ethan?" Tony asked.

"That is so gross! How can you do this to me!" Ethan cried.

"You were happy about Mollie and Trevor and Jasmine's babies." Tony reminded.

"Yes because they are my nieces or my niece and nephew! With them I am the fun, kindhearted uncle! With a pregnant mom I am the guy whose parents are still having sex!" Ethan cried, before running from the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Mixed reactions to say the least. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Reactions

At least Tony and Donna got one positive reaction to their news. Well Jasmine and Issac's reactions had been positive although they did make it about them. Trevor's reaction was one they had expected. They knew that at least one person was bound to think they were too old. Because well they were but so far everything was going well. They had already discussed it and they were going to terminate the pregnancy if it got too risky or if the baby had too severe health problems to have a quality of life. They knew the risk of Down Syndrome but also the risks of testing in utero. Through her job Donna knew several children with Downs and knew of a familial support group. They were ready for anything. Almost anything anyway.

Maria carried her newborn daughter up to the nursery. The room had been through three paint color in the five years they had tried to get pregnant. It had started out the same white that every unpainted room started out as. They had lost their first child far too soon to paint the room. Even if they went for a gender neutral color. They had only known about their baby for four weeks. The second loss they had eagerly painted the room blue for their son. The paint was barely even dry when they learned they had lost their son. When they were going to adopt they painted the room a soft sea foam green. Knowing they may not know the gender until a baby arrived on their doorstep. When they found out they were having a little girl they could not help but paint the room pink and purple. Though they did keep the Ohio State football accessories.

Baby Mollie stretched herself out in the crib. Maria could not believe how much her little girl had grown in the past couple days. She had gained a pound and grown most of an inch. They knew that Mollie was going to be tall. Maria was just under six feet tall and Issac was six five.

"So you are going to be a big sister." Issac laughed.

"It's weird. I mean Ethan is already ten years younger than me." Maria replied.

"But you are happy for your parents?" Issac asked.

"I am now. I have a feeling it would be different if they had gotten pregnant before we had Mollie. It was always hard when people got pregnant without trying. Now that we have our miracle. It is easier for me to be happy for people." Maria explained.

"I am the same way." Issac admitted.

"It's cool that Trevor and Jasmine are having a baby. I kind of had a feeling by the way they looked at Mollie in the hospital and Jasmine didn't drink at your birthday party last month." Maria explained.

"Speaking of kids. Linda called just after we got home. She said that Ally really isn't doing well. Today that doctors gave her two weeks to a month." Issac explained.

"Oh Issac I am sorry." Maria apologized.

"She's been fighting for a long time. She's been a brittle diabetic since she was two. That's why they used a surrogate to have the boys. Her kidneys have been bad as long as I've known her. Then her depression got so bad after Sam was killed. When the cancer struck we all knew." Issac explained.

"How are the boys doing?" Maria asked.

"Better than I would be. They get counseling through the hospital and their school. They have known as long as we have. I think they mourned already." Issac explained.

"Is Linda still wanting us to take custody after Ally goes?" Maria asked.

"She thinks it will be best. Kaiden isn't even three yet and Logan just turned nine. She would be parenting into her eighties if they stayed with her." Issac explained.

"I always knew we would get custody after but I just hoped she would fight a little longer." Maria sniffed.

"She's been fighting for thirty seven years." Issac reminded.

Trevor grabbed a soda out of the fridge and popped the cap open. He took a long swig and then set the can on the counter. Jasmine entered the room and poured herself a glass of water from the fridge door. The couple walked over to the table and sat down. A high chair was already at the table from when they would babysit Jasmine's niece. Now they were getting ready to have their own. It was a surreal experience. They had both wanted kids but figured it would be at least a couple years. They weren't even engaged yet but Trevor was about to fix that.

"You were really rude to your parents." Jasmine commented.

"I am sorry. I must have missed the week that my Cotillion Class covered finding out your forty something parents are expecting a baby." Trevor scoffed.

"I know it's weird but remember we are pregnant out of wedlock. Out of engagement even. Remember how we walked out of that first OB/GYN's office for the way he treated us. Is it really fair to turn around and treat your parents the same way for being pregnant later in life?" Jasmine reminded.

"I guess not but my mom is forty-seven. I mean what if the baby has a defect? What happens when my parents can't take care of it anymore?" Trevor questioned.

"Between us and your siblings. I can safely say he or she would be taken care of." Jasmine assured.

"Still there is just so much that can go wrong and I can't handle it." Trevor explained.

"They won't be alone and neither will you." Jasmine assured.

Ethan dribbled the basketball twice before launching it towards the hoop. The ball missed the hoop by a mile and flew off towards the trashcans. Metal crashed into concrete. Ethan sighed and headed over to the cans. Ethan's best friend Brandon turned into the driveway, scooped up the ball, and launched it straight into the hoop. Before kneeling down to help pick up the disaster. Ethan noticed that Brandon was still dressed in his Catholic School Uniform.

"Damn dude! You are off your game!" Brandon cried.

"Yeah I got some weird news today. Why are you still in that ridiculous thing? They keeping you late so you have less time to sin?" Ethan ribbed.

"Abstinence pledge. They separated the girls and boys. Girls went to the auditorium and us dudes were stuck in the gym." Brandon explained.

"Isn't it a little late for that? Considering the parking lot is called the old vacuum factory?" Ethan teased.

"It's also called Handshake practice and the Earth Quake preparedness Center. I can't believe they still haven't caught on to the fact that none of us care they used to build vacuums there, we aren't learning how to shake hands for job interviews, and DC isn't exactly a place you have to worry about Earth Quakes. Of course then again they still think that my rainbow patch is for Noah." Brandon explained.

"Just think if you come out you can come to Monroe. We have a few gay dudes who would love the Catholic School boy." Ethan commented.

"If I come out I am going to be homeless. My dad had to go to the hospital for chest palpitations when he caught me watching Modern Family." Brandon reminded.

"Fair point but you have to tell at some point." Ethan insisted.

"Moving on you said you got news. What's up they volunteer you to be the token football player in the new glee club?" Brandon questioned.

"That would count as domestic terrorism." Ethan reminded.

"You aren't that bad but seriously what is the news?" Brandon asked.

"She's pregnant!" Ethan cried.

"Vanessa?" Brandon gasped referring to Ethan's now ex-girlfriend.

"Not unless sex ed lied and you can get knocked up from a hand job that ended in the emergency break being set and a bag of Arby's spilling in her mom's Chrysler." Ethan laughed.

"Well who else could be knocked up? You haven't dated since Vanessa dumped you." Ethan questioned.

"My mom! My mom is pregnant! And before you joke this isn't Game of Thrones! My dad knocked her up! They had sex dude! They have sex! That's the most disgusting thing in the history of the world! Of the universe!" Ethan cried.

"Well they had to have had sex. That's why you and your siblings are here." Brandon reminded.

"I know but that was forever ago! They are old now! They are old people having sex!" Ethan screamed.

"Good for them!" Mr. Davis called from across the street.

"OK well now the world knows. So maybe keep your voice down." Brandon warned.

"How can you be so cool?" Ethan questioned.

"Because as a gay guy I am used to being called disgusting for having urges." Brandon reminded.

"OK but you are young and you are not my parents!" Ethan cried.

"It could be worse. You could be under constant threat of being sent to a bible camp that basically puts you in confinement until you stop sinning be it homosexuality, out of wedlock sex, masturbation, reading Harry Potter, hell I know a guy who went because he skipped church to get ice-cream! Ice-Cream! What's satanic about that?!" Brandon cried.

"Fair point but I am still creeped out." Ethan replied.

"Well I have to get home before my parents assume I am out sinning and call the priest." Brandon sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: When will Ethan and Trevor come around? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. House Guests

Tony had never been great at keeping secrets and this was a big one. It's not like the past pregnancies had been announced right away. With Maria they had kept it a secret for months. They were pretty embarrassed to be pregnant. Then with Trevor they kept quiet they had followed that old wife's tale and kept the news private until the thirteenth week. With Ethan they had waited until halfway through the second trimester. Between the loss of Trevor's twin and the difficulty conceiving they felt it best to wait. They had always waited but this was the first time they may have no news to announce.

Tony struggled to focus on his work. Donna had her appointment with the high risk specialist. He wanted to be with her but she insisted that it was just a few routine tests and paperwork. Still he wanted to be there. Just in case something went wrong. Of course these appointments were biweekly and there was no way he could make every one of them. At least not with breaking the news to Gibbs. Vance and a few people down in HR knew for insurance purposes. The others would not know until Donna was ready.

"Tony! I need to talk to you about the baby!" McGee cried.

"B...Baby? H...How did you know?" Tony stammered.

"Well it's my kid." McGee laughed.

"What!?" Tony gasped.

"Delilah is having her C-Section tomorrow afternoon. Are you OK? We have been talking about this for seven months." McGee explained.

"Oh right. Your baby with Delilah. Not..." Tony breathed.

"Tony what on Earth is going on?" McGee asked.

"Nothing I am just tired. Mollie has been keeping Maria up, and Maria is keeping us awake." Tony semi lied.

"Delilah's sister did the same thing after her kid was born." McGee recalled.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Tony asked.

"Can you still watch the triplets for a couple days while Delilah is in the hospital?" McGee asked.

"Of course" Tony agreed.

The McGee's baby was as much of a surprise as the DiNozzo's. Well not really. Delilah was nearly twenty years younger than Donna. Despite her injuries she was still fertile and while pregnancy was riskier for her. It was not dangerous enough to put her life at great risk. The McGee's simply did not want to have a baby. Babies had never been a part of Delilah's plan and McGee already had three kids from his first marriage. Delilah accepted the triplets and even came to consider them her children, but still did not want to add to the population. Then Delilah got pregnant.

Tim McGee's older children came from a short lived and disastrous marriage to Abby Scuito's cousin Darcy. It was a rebound one night stand that turned to a quickly wedding when Kate was killed in the line of duty two days later. Darcy quickly fell pregnant with triplets and the marriage soured even quicker. They were bitterly divorced months before the birth and things got so bad that McGee had to submit to a paternity test to keep his children. Thankfully McGee was the father because none of the other candidates had any desire to be a father. The McGee triplets were Timothy Junior, Charlotte Penelope, Christopher Todd.

Donna left the doctor's office filled with relief. She was nine weeks now and everything was still going great. She didn't get an ultrasound that day but the heartbeat was strong and the baby seemed to be thriving. Her next appointment was in two weeks and before long they would be discussing her birth plan. It was all still so surreal but as long as things stayed good. She could not be happier. She got to her car and started to call Tony, before seeing he had already called her.

"I told you I would call when I got out."

"Yeah I know. I just forgot you said it may be about two hours. I also have some news for you."

"You have news? What's up?"

"We have the McGee kids for a couple days starting tomorrow."

"Oh yeah Delilah has her C-Section tomorrow."

"Yep and McGee said it will be two nights and three days."

"I'll get the guest room and one of the other rooms ready."

"Thanks oh how did the appointment go?"

"Everything looks great."

"Excellent"

Ethan threw himself back on his bed. As if being months away from losing his title as the youngest and being cursed to the dreaded position of "middle child" wasn't bad enough. Now he was being forced to share his home with three tweens. He was about sick of his parents making major decisions without his consent. He had enough of his house. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the garage. He pushed his bike outside and headed for the road. He did not even make it off the curb before Brandon stopped him. Ethan studied his friend with a furrowed brow. Brandon's face was red and puffed out, his hair was dirty and unkempt, and his clothes were stained and smelled of sweat. Brandon was always perfectly groomed and donning his school uniform.

"Shit dude. What happened to you?" Ethan asked.

"Remember how I said if I came out I would be homeless?" Brandon questioned.

"Shit dude I wasn't pushing you." Ethan apologized.

"I didn't exactly come out. My dad was leading his men's Bible study last night. He had a slideshow or something but his computer was screwing up. My mom let him use mine. I had been visiting certain websites. I normally clear my browser history because I have to share with the gospels but I must have forgotten. I was at football practice and couldn't just delete everything before handing it over. When I got home they gave me the option of going to Trials of The Redeemer, a pray away camp, or getting out. I got out. I spent last night at Denny's until they kicked me out. Then I curled up behind the dumpster at Burger King." Brandon explained.

"Why didn't you come here?" Ethan asked.

"Would your parents be cool with me? If they knew?" Brandon questioned.

"My mom's sister is gay and my dad won't care." Ethan assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Something of a filler chapter but I wanted to introduce McGee's family. Will the DiNozzo's accept Brandon? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Misunderstanding

Tony came home to find Ethan sitting on the couch with his friend Brandon. Nothing too unusual about that. Brandon was the friend who was always at their house. With Maria it had been the other Maria who would run away to the DiNozzo's anytime she didn't get her way. With Trevor it was Gene who would sneak junk food onto the family's shopping list. With Ethan it was Brandon. Today Brandon seemed distant and depressed. He wore a pair of pajamas that Ethan had received for Christmas and loathed.

"Hi dad" Ethan greeted.

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo." Brandon added.

"Hey Ethan, Hello Brandon" Tony replied.

"Hey dad when is mom going to get home?" Ethan asked.

"Soon she had to run some errands for Maria." Tony explained.

"When she gets home. Uh Brandon and I need to talk to you." Ethan replied.

"OK I have to move some stuff around upstairs. The McGee triplets are staying with us while Delilah has C-Section." Tony explained.

Donna returned home after collecting some groceries for Maria. She carried in her grocery bags and set them on the counter. She noticed Brandon sitting on the couch in Ethan's pajamas. That was her first red flag. She wondered if Brandon's parents had finally caught on and thrown him out of the house.

"Oh hi boys, where is your dad?" Donna asked.

"Upstairs we actually need to talk to you." Ethan replied.

"I am going to run to the bathroom and then I will call your father down." Donna replied.

Tony moved the junk from Ethan's room up to the attic. They would have to completely redo the upstairs soon enough. May as well get started now. The guest room would be set up for the boys and Charlie would be staying in Ethan's old room. He had the junk moved but needed to put sheets on the mattress and somehow get rid of the smell of sour milk that somehow lingered after ten years. He was just getting ready to set up the room. When he heard Donna calling. He knew that the boys had some sort of news to share with them. He hadn't heard anything about two teenage boys starting fires or urinating on anything other than a urinal. So he wasn't too worried about what the news would be.

"What's the big news?" Tony asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Brandon's parents kicked him out. I was wondering if he could stay with us." Ethan questioned,

"Absolutely not! I know about that little lifestyle choice of his and I will not have it under this roof! I sure as hell don't want him exposing you to that life!" Tony snapped.

"Dad! How could you! He is my best friend!" Tony cried.

"Anthony DiNozzo I am surprised at you! I thought that you were far more lenient than that. This poor child was already kicked out of his home for being gay." Donna snapped.

"Wait he's just gay?" Tony asked.

"Yes dad! That's why his parents kicked him out and it is not a lifestyle choice by the way." Ethan explained.

"Of course it isn't." Tony replied.

"Wait so what were you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"I thought that he was a Michigan fan. They Maize and blue outfits and how he acted so frazzled around Issac." Tony explained.

"Those are just my favorite colors. I act frazzled around Issac cause I have a crush on him." Brandon explained.

"In that case I am sorry and you are more than welcome to stay here." Tony apologized.

"Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo" Brandon replied.

"Thanks dad" Ethan added.

"Ethan do you swear one hundred percent that you are not gay?" Tony asked.

"I am certainly not." Ethan laughed.

"OK then Brandon can stay in your bedroom until after the McGee triplets leave." Tony explained.

Tony was happy to welcome Brandon into the house. Now that he knew that Brandon was not a Michigan fan. He had no problem with him staying in the family's home. It was funny how their empty nest was becoming full again. Though Brandon would likely only stay through the school year and maybe through the summer.

"I am glad that you are letting Brandon stay here. I remember how hard it was on Ruth growing up gay in a Catholic household. My parents came around pretty quickly but the rest of our family not so much. There are still people who won't talk to her. I think that is why I wandered away from the church until the kids were born." Donna explained.

"My first partner was gay. This was when the HIV panic was still going on. I remember going through all those stupid fears and paranoia. Steve was a great guy and really helped me come around. Unfortunately he had some stuff happen and ended up resigning." Tony explained.

"That part of why you were so willing to follow me? You really loved Peoria." Donna asked.

"Part of why" Tony replied.

"So how does it feel to have two teenagers in the house again?" Donna asked.

"Terrifying" Tony laughed.

Tony could hear the boys laughing from downstairs. He was happy to be able to help young Brandon. He logged onto Facebook and saw Maria had posted twenty more pictures of Mollie and that Trevor and Jasmine had made their pregnancy public on Facebook. Beside him Donna was resting her eyes. He reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. He could almost feel their newest addition. He could not wait to meet his new baby. To see if he was having another boy or if Maria would finally get her little sister. He loved all four of his biological children, his children through marriage, and whatever Brandon ended up being. Unless Brandon was in fact a Michigan fan. Though that would be a lot harder to accept than the kid's sexuality.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't write Tony as homophobic but I can write him as hating Michigan that much. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Growing

Two things happened during the next twenty-four hours. The first was that McGee and Delilah welcomed a beautiful baby girl. She came in the middle of the night via emergency C-Section. When Delilah's water broke just hours before her scheduled surgery. The McGee's named their daughter Persephone Juliet. She was absolutely perfect and they were hoping to bring her home when Delilah was released the next day.

The next thing that happened was that Tony went to confront Brandon's parents. Donna and him were more than happy to care for the teen until he left for college or landed on his feet, but Tony knew the pain of a strained parental relationship. He wanted Brandon's parents to at least attempt to accept there son.

Tony had always felt very uncomfortable in the home James and Mary Margret O'Kerry. They were extremely catholic. Tony had no problem with religion but these people were extremely closed minded. They were every stereotype of a Catholic family. They had crosses in every room, burned incense, had statues of saints and apostles. The living things in the house were the ten well now nine children. Rahab was the oldest, then Brandon, followed by Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John, then came Sarah, and lastly were twins Priscilla and Simon.

"What brings you here?" Margret asked eyeing Tony.

"Brandon has been staying with us." Tony started.

"You have welcomed sin and Satan into your home. You must pray for redemption." James insisted.

"I do not see Brandon as a bad kid or his acts as sin." Tony insisted.

"Well we do and we cannot welcome him back into our home unless he changes." James insisted.

"With all do respect I know the pain of a strained relationship. My father cut ties with me after my mother died. Brandon does not deserve the same fate." Tony explained.

"We do not wish to contact our son and as long as he acts they way he does. He does not miss us. He cannot." Margret insisted.

Tony had all he could take of the abuse that was being spouted by Brandon's parents. Fifteen year old Luke was the only to help out. He quietly handed over suitcases containing Brandon's things. The other children did not care or in the case of the twins were far too young to understand. With a heavy heart Tony tossed Brandon's things into the backseat. None of his older children were gay; Maria and Trevor were in serious relationships, and Ethan had insisted that he was straight. Tony did not have to have those thoughts for them. He knew very little about his unborn child but vowed to love him or her. No matter who he or she liked.

Donna looked down at her stomach. She was convinced that she already had a bump but nobody else saw it. She wondered how big she would get this time. With Maria she felt huge but she only gained fifteen pounds. Eight and a half of which were Maria. Of course she had been so skinny back in those days. With Trevor she gained thirty pounds. She never lost that weight and gained sixty during the five years between Trevor and Ethan. With Ethan she was sure that something was wrong because she did not seem to be gaining weight. Turns out that she had in fact gained ten pounds. After Ethan was born she got serious about losing weight. She was far from the weight she had been before Maria but she weighed less than she had before Trevor. She wondered if her weight gain had anything to do with her difficulties getting pregnant the third time.

"Agh mom! What are you doing?!" Ethan cried.

"I was just seeing if I had a baby bump yet." Donna explained.

"Well stop it! Your child is home!" Ethan snapped.

"I am sorry I didn't hear you come in." Donna apologized.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Ethan asked.

"I am only in the operating room two days a week until I start my maternity leave." Donna explained.

"Don't we need money?" Ethan asked.

"We do but I have to take it easy." Donna replied.

"Seriously why did you do this? You are old and you hit the jackpot seventeen years ago." Ethan asked.

"This baby was in no way planned. You are still the only planned DiNozzo." Donna laughed.

"Did you really think that you did not need the protection?" Ethan asked.

"I had to go off of birth control when I was on antibiotics. I guess we did think that it wouldn't happen. Boy were we wrong." Donna explained.

"OK well why are you still having sex?" Ethan asked.

"Because we are consenting adults." Donna replied.

Tony returned home with Brandon's things. His heart broke knowing that seventeen years had to be hastily packed into two suitcases. He carried the bags inside and into Ethan's room. Brandon was sitting on the bed playing Ethan's guitar.

"I was able to get some of your things." Tony said.

"Thanks" Brandon replied.

"I couldn't get your guitar but I have an extra." Tony explained.

"Thanks" Brandon replied.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"It's weird. I've known since I was a kid and Ethan's known almost as long. I always knew my parents would kick me out. I was working for a scholarship so I could come out at eighteen. I don't have one yet and I don't know if I am going to make it." Brandon explained.

"Delilah McGee, the mother of the triplets who are staying upstairs can help you get financial aide. She is helping Ethan." Tony offered.

That evening Tony went to visit Delilah and Persephone in the hospital. Persephone had been in the NICU the night before but was now moved into Delilah's room. Persephone looked just like Delilah. She had fair skin and dark brown hair. Delilah was sleeping in the hospital bed and McGee was stretched out on the couch watching a rerun of The Walking Dead."

"Seriously Probie? Walking Dead? You wouldn't even let the triplets watch Disney Channel." Tony commented.

"Things are different now. Besides she just woke up." McGee replied.

"So how are you liking it? Having a newborn I mean?" Tony asked.

"It's pretty surreal. I mean I had kind of wanted another baby and Penelope has been begging for a baby sister since she could talk but Delilah never wanted kids. So I really never thought that this would happen." McGee explained.

"I can't wait to meet my new little person. You think that Persephone was a surprise. Well this is even bigger." Tony commented.

"What?" McGee gasped.

"Trevor's fiancee is pregnant." Tony replied quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be able to keep the secret? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Changes

Everybody at NCIS was enthralled by little Persephone Juliet McGee. She was the first baby born to the core group since Victoria Palmer. It turned out that Delilah had undergone surgery to have her tubes tied after delivering Juliet. It was a mutual decision between the McGee's and Delilah's doctor. They had been incredibly lucky to have a smooth pregnancy and Delilah did not want to risk a dangerous pregnancy. Persephone completed the family perfectly. Two boys, two girls, each were healthy and happy.

Tony was happy to have the distraction of Persephone. Her birth turned the attention towards McGee and away from Tony. For the first time in weeks Tony did not have to worry about accidentally outing the pregnancy. McGee had brought Persephone by a couple of times during his paternity leave and he was always sending texts of the latest thing Persephone had done. On that day Persephone had just turned a week old and McGee was blowing up phones and social media with the newborn photo shoot. Tony and Gibbs found themselves together in the elevator. Gibbs was going to see Abby and Tony was going to meet Donna for an appointment.

"It's crazy these days." Jethro laughed.

"What happened now?" Tony asked nervously.

"Having a kid I mean. When Kelly was born Shannon took a couple pictures in the hospital, a few more when they were coming home. A few milestones and general cute baby stuff. We didn't even get that film back until she was three months old. Now days it's everything. Right after birth, leaving the hospital, first bath ya know all the pictures we have. Now days they have all these crazy pregnancy announcement shoots, gender reveals, maternity shoots, hospital shots, and then they do a full on newborn shoot, pictures with a prop every month. Hell I've seen some people do it every week and that's just the pictures." Jethro explained.

"You sound like Andy Rooney." Tony laughed.

"It's just crazy to me. If Kelly were alive she would be doing all this. Unless she decided to be one of those career woman." Jethro explained.

"It is crazy. Maria is doing all that. She paid more for the newborn shoot than we did for the camera to take her pictures. I can't blame her though. After everything." Tony explained.

"So true" Jethro agreed.

"Hey boss?" Tony called.

"Yeah?" Jethro asked.

"How would you feel about becoming a dad again?" Tony asked.

"You offering me one of yours?" Jethro questioned.

"No like to a baby." Tony clarified.

"A few logistical issues to that." Jethro laughed.

"No if you were married and your wife were to get pregnant. Unexpectedly." Tony explained.

"Ah. How far along is Donna?" Jethro asked.

"Nine weeks. Wait how did you?" Tony questioned.

"Well the fatherhood question was fairly obvious but what tipped me off was the way you looked at Persephone. That is the look of an expectant father." Jethro explained.

"We don't want to tell anyone until we are sure that everything is OK." Tony explained.

"I understand" Jethro assured.

"So boss did Jack share his cigars with Ricky and Fred when you were born?" Tony asked.

"You better watch it." Jethro laughed, smacking Tony on the back of the head.

Donna perched herself on the table. She could not believe that two weeks has passed already. Just a few more weeks and she would be going every week. They were saying she would deliver a little early. Already knew about the NICU. Even though her patients were all older. She was friendly with just about everybody connected to pediatrics. Tony was beside her this time but that did not make the fear any more intense. She was terrified that this would be the appointment where they did not find a heartbeat and the ultrasound would show that their baby was gone. Tony was so excited about all this. She dreaded the idea of him being present for the heartbreak. Though telling him would be far worse.

"Good afternoon, Mrs and Mr. DiNozzo." Dr. Harris greeted.

Baby DiNozzo still had a strong heartbeat and Donna's blood-work looked great. The DiNozzo's were sent home and told not to come back for another two weeks. Unless Donna began suffering complications.

"I think that we get to see her again at the next appointment." Donna commented.

"Her?" Tony questioned.

"The heartbeat is high. That usually means a girl. Plus I just feel like I did with Maria." Donna explained.

"How so?" Tony asked.

"I don't know I can't explain it but I had a different feeling with the boys, than I did with Maria and than I do now." Donna explained.

"Is it better or worse?" Tony asked.

"Neither it just different." Donna replied.

"Is it common?" Tony asked.

"Sort of I mean a lot of woman get feelings or have dreams." Donna explained.

"That's crazy" Tony remarked.

"How do you feel about another girl? I know that you were always team blue and how you wanted to have your own football team." Donna recalled.

"Well girls can play football now days. Unfortunately my knees not so much." Tony laughed.

"My body isn't what it used to be either. At least we have three older kids who will be willing to run for us." Donna replied.

"Ethan may run from us." Tony laughed.

"Poor kid can't handle the idea of his parents having sex. Can't say I blame him. I'd feel the exact same way if I found out my parents were having sex." Donna explained.

"Try walking in on your dad having sex with your teacher. Worst part is I still failed the class." Tony recalled.

"Poor thing" Donna laughed.

"One of Senior's better moments. I may not be perfect but at least I am a better father than that bastard." Tony growled.

"Tony" Donna whispered.

"Let's just go home." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony still a lot of issues to work through. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Name Game

With Brandon moving into the big upstairs bedroom and the small bedroom being the designated nursery. Tony found himself spending his weekends moving all their junk up to the attic or down to the basement. With Donna's parents passed on and Tony's relationship with Senior almost non existent. The DiNozzo's did not have many visitors. Tony had no siblings and Donna's siblings preferred to stay in hotels. Aside from Lena who traveled around in an RV.

Brandon sat on his new bed. The DiNozzo's had traded the twin beds for the double bed in Maria's guest room. They had also let him decorate the room however he wanted. He painted the walls gray and with white clouds every few inches. He had considered a rainbow but thought that was too stereotypical. His sheets were red and black and his furniture was the standard brown furniture color. He had pictures of his old dog Charlie and a huge David Bowie poster on the wall.

"Man it's a shame David died before you could sing him your love song. _David I love you! David! David Bowiiee! You make my pants danceeeeee!_ " Ethan sang off key.

"I was ten." Brandon growled.

"And already singing creepy love songs to random musicians." Ethan laughed.

"Better than your drawings of Mrs. Cochran." Brandon laughed.

"God we were such dorks!" Ethan cried.

"We were." Brandon agreed.

"Of course Joey Flickman was the worst. Remember when his little sister was born and he would push her stroller up and down the street until Maria came out?" Ethan recalled.

"Remember when Sophie was sick, so Joey stole that pumpkin and pushed it around?" Brandon asked.

"The nerd tripped over a rock and knocked the stroller into the street! Man that was the only time I heard Maria scream like that where I did not get my ass beat immediately afterwords." Ethan laughed.

"Your mom came flying out of the house with her first aide kit and had already called 911 before she realized that it was a pumpkin. She was able to cancel the ambulance but Joey did yard work and odd jobs for two years to pay off the fine." Brandon recalled.

"Joey was lucky. His sister was born at just the right time. His parents were not far too old to have sex. He was old enough to attract girls as the doting older brother. Me my parents are ancient and I am so old that everybody will think I knocked a girl up. Nobody wants to date a dad!" Ethan groaned.

Among the junk Tony had found an old baby name book. As he recalled Trevor had needed it for a school project and never remembered to put it back with the other baby things. Ever since finding the book Donna and him had been scouring the different sections. They still had a long way to go but it was fun to recall names they had loved with each pregnancy. They loved remembering why they loved each name they had selected.

"Remember Maria? I wanted to name her for West Side Story but had to convince you that it was because I loved the old Italian name?" Tony recalled.

"I was so mad at you when I found out." Donna laughed.

"Harriet Jones was the meanest old lady I've ever known but I owe her a lot." Tony laughed.

"Yep she is the only reason you got your way after that lie." Donna replied.

"Then Trevor it was the only name we could agree on. You wanted Dalton or Garrett but I was insisting on Steve and Clark. Finally we were days away from giving birth and we took that one last look at the baby name book. We opened right to the page and there it was Trevor." Tony recalled.

"Then there was Ethan well Daniel." Donna sighed.

"I really thought that Danny and I would be close forever. At least we both adored the name Ethan. Otherwise we'd have to go through the hassle of renaming our child." Tony explained.

The name conversation carried on until Tony and Donna were on the verge of discussing possible name ideas. Once it escalated to that point, Donna had to leave. She was ecstatic about this pregnancy but she was still in the danger zone. Not that she would ever get out of it in this pregnancy. With her previous pregnancies they had selected or discussed names as early as the first trimester. This time there was just too much risk. The way she saw it. She would much prefer to just want until the delivery room to name her baby. Still she missed the joy of scouring baby name books and going round and round about what name was the very best. She picked up the book and opened it to the girl name section. There were so many names she wanted to use. Harriet was forever burned into the darkest part of her memories. Maybe that was being a touch dramatic but the name just did not carry the charm it once had.

Tony let his mind drift to some the names they had highlighted over the years. Yellow was for Maria, pink was Trevor, and blue was Ethan. If he recalled correctly there were a few from a short time after Ethan was born. Where they had considered having a fourth child. He figured that it would be orange this time. Bright orange to highlight what would be the very, very last of their children. He swore that half the book would be highlighted by the time they had delivered and named this baby. He knew that Donna was suspecting and wanting a girl. He could not help but wonder what girl names that Donna and him would debate over and which one they would finally select. Still there were a couple of boy names that he would not mind using. He had secretly wanted to name a boy for Jackson Gibbs. The closest thing that he would ever have to a grandfather. Of course he had a few girl names that he loved as well. Then again he did not have the best track record for names. Only getting the girl name he liked because a nurse got a little rough with Donna's exam. Then having the boy name he picked be sullied by his ex partner's crimes.

* * *

 **A/N: What name will the DiNozzo's choose? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. More Changes

The DiNozzo's were going out for the first time, since learning that they were pregnant. It was just a small gathering with a few of their parent friends; Maria and Issac, Trevor and Jasmine, the McGee's, and Palmer's. Donna's friend Joan and her husband Ted were supposed to join them but they lost their sitter at the last minute. That was one of the things Tony and Donna were not looking forward to.

Tony and Donna, and Maria and Issac were the first to arrive. They ordered drinks and Maria ordered an appetizer. The family was enjoying being able to catch up with one another. They had not seen much of each other since Mollie was born.

"So are you guys going to go all out with the modern? 3D ultrasound, gender reveal party, big announcement?" Maria asked.

"We want the 3D ultrasound but we are still unsure about everything else. We are debating learning the gender and we are still gun shy." Donna explained.

"Hey guys" McGee greeted.

"Hi Tim" Maria greeted.

"Hello Mr. McGee" Issac added.

"Oh hi, Tim." Donna greeted nervously.

"Hello Probie, where's Delilah?" Tony questioned.

"She ran into one of her friends from rehab. They both had babies recently, we may not see her tonight." McGee explained.

"Probie I ran out of memory on my phone just from the pictures you texted me." Tony laughed.

"OK fine I am a total hypocrite. So what were you talking about?" McGee questioned.

"Babies" Maria replied.

"How is Mollie?" McGee asked.

"She is great. How is Persephone?" Maria asked.

"She is amazing. The triplets are watching her. Well Penelope is on call but they have all baby sat for Sarah's son TJ." McGee explained.

"Oh good we are not the last to arrive." Trevor gasped.

"Long day?" Tony asked.

"Three sick kids, two parent meetings, and one fight." Trevor explained.

"We did get some good news. It's why were are late actually. We went to the doctor today and they were able to do our anatomy scan." Jasmine explained.

"How did it go?" Maria asked.

"It's a boy" Trevor replied.

"Names picked out?" Issac questioned.

"We have a few ideas but we are not sure just yet." Trevor replied.

"Sorry we are late. Tori would not let us leave." Jimmy apologized.

"Then Jimmy took a wrong turn on the highway." Breena added.

"Gee thanks" Jimmy sighed.

"Don't blame our daughter for your lack of direction." Breena warned.

Dinner went well considering everything. Eventually Delilah returned along with her friend Margo. After coming to blows at the table, Breena explained that Tori was recovering from an ear infection and nobody had gotten any sleep the night before. Maria and Issac raced out before the food even arrived, saying that it was an emergency. Trevor and Jasmine offered to drop their leftovers off, Jasmine's parents lived in their neighborhood and they were going to tell them the news real fast.

"That was an interesting dinner." Tony laughed.

"It was" Donna agreed.

"I'm glad the McGee's didn't arrive thirty seconds sooner. We may have been caught." Tony commented.

"Same I just hope that Mollie is OK. Maria and Issac rushed out in a hurry. Maybe we should go check on them." Donna explained.

"We really should." Tony agreed.

Maria and Issac raced around their house tossing clothes, shoes, and various other essentials into suitcases and two carry on bags. They had known this was coming and had meant to pack weeks ago but Mollie had thrown them through a loop. She was a fairly easy baby but she was still a baby.

"I am so sorry, Issac." Mollie apologized.

"It is OK. I mean it's not but she has been sick for a long time and she is with Sam now. She missed him so badly. I do too." Issac explained, referring to his older brother who had been killed in Afghanistan several years prior. Now his sister in law had died from a series of health complications.

"I wish I could have known him better. We only got to meet two or three times." Maria recalled.

"You would have loved him. You would have loved Ally too. The real Ally not the frail woman she had become." Issac explained.

Tony and Donna turned into their daughter's driveway. They hated to come across as overly concerned parents but they were extremely concerned. Maria and Issac were not the types of people to just rush out of a restaurant. Cautiously the knocked on the door, until Maria answered. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was clear that she had been crying.

"Maria? What is wrong? Is Mollie OK?" Tony asked.

"She is fine. We were actually just about to call you. Would you mind keeping her for a couple of days?" Maria questioned.

"Why? Are you guys OK?" Donna asked.

"Issac's sister in law, Ally. She died today." Maria explained,

"She was the one who had been sick, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah diabetes and a few other issues." Issac replied.

"Oh Issac, Maria, I am so sorry." Donna apologized.

"Thank you" Issac replied.

"Anyway the funeral is in a few days in Dallas. Even though the pediatrician said that it would be OK as long as we are careful. We just don't feel comfortable taking Mollie on a plane until she has her vaccinations." Maria explained.

"I understand that and we would be glad to keep her." Tony assured.

"There is something else. We kept it quiet because there was a chance that Ally's mom would be willing to take custody. Sam and Ally had two sons Logan and Kaiden. It worked out that we are going to adopt them." Maria explained.

"Are you sure you can handle that? Now I mean. I know you are having postpartum issues." Donna asked.

"We have known for a couple of years now. It's going to be rough but we did want more children and my doctor thinks that Mollie will be our only. As for me I am getting help." Maria explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like the family is about to grow again. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Middle Of The Night

Even though the circumstances were deeply unpleasant. Tony and Donna were thrilled by the opportunity to watch Mollie. It would be great practice for when they had their newest addition. It was strange to be practicing for a baby, after three children. Of course it had been nearly two decades since they'd had a baby. A whole new world. They may as well be completely novice parents. Having their first baby ever.

Tony held the door while Donna carefully unbuckled Mollie from the car-seat. He wasn't sure if their children's old fashioned car-seats were easier to install or if he had just blocked out the pain of installing a baby seat. Donna carried Mollie into the house. While he grabbed the things Maria and Issac had sent with them.

Ethan and Brandon were sitting side by side on the couch playing a video game. When Ethan saw the trio enter. He dropped the controller and let out a horrified scream.

"What's wrong?" Donna questioned

"Did you have it?!" Ethan demanded.

"No son, I don't know what they are teaching these days but it takes nine months to make a baby." Tony reminded.

"I know that but I also know some people wait til the end!" Ethan cried.

"Well they don't send you home right away. It is usually at least one night." Donna assured.

"OK but don't scare me like that!" Ethan begged.

"We'll try not to." Tony smirked.

Ethan's outburst was enough to wake Mollie from her slumber. Donna carried the screaming infant upstairs. Assembling the travel bed was not an easy task with a screaming baby. Tony instantly regretted giving away the crib. They had sold it when Ethan was five. Ironically because they were convinced that they were too old to have another baby. Now here they were, assembling a travel crib, while baby Mollie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Is this what it is going to be like?" Tony asked.

"Well not exactly. When it is our own it will be four years of this." Donna reminded.

"Is it too late to back out?" Tony asked.

"Well considering we are Catholic." Donna commented.

"I don't mean abortion. I mean to not have sex." Tony whined.

"That shift already sailed." Donna replied.

"Great" Tony groaned.

"It won't be that bad." Donna assured.

"We have only had a baby for thirty minutes and I am exhausted. We are too old for this." Tony moaned.

"We were exhausted after thirty minutes with all our children." Donna reminded.

"Yeah with the fun part." Tony scoffed.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Donna warned.

It was the middle of the night and Mollie woke up screaming. Donna dragged herself out of bed and over to the small crib. She lifted the baby and held her close. Out of habit she went to unbutton her nightgown. She had already forced the button out of the hole, when she remembered that this was not her baby. Her milk would not be in for a few more months. With a yawn she reached for the bottle bag. She had to get the milk out of the fridge and wait for it to warm. The baby was screaming her little head off. Finally the bottle was ready. She returned to the bedroom and again lifted Mollie. This time the girl latched on to the rubber nipple and greedily gulped down the liquid. Before long Mollie let out a small belch and fell back asleep. Donna looked down into the girl's peaceful face. She had her moments of doubt but in that moment it had all gone away. When she looked at Mollie, she saw the baby girl who she would soon deliver.

It was the middle of the night and Mollie woke up screaming. This time it was Tony's turn to drag himself out of bed. Just his luck he woke up to a soaked and filled diaper. He forgot just how much a tiny newborn could put out. He opened his mouth to call Donna but saw how peacefully she was sleeping. In the old days he would have had no problem waking her but now things were different. She had never been pregnant with a baby or even really a toddler before. She needed her rest. So he went through the dreaded process. Which ended with him having to change not only Mollie but also her crib liner and himself. Mollie was not too impressed because she fell asleep as Tony was carrying her to her crib. He looked into her eyes and ended up taking a seat with her. He held her close and began to sing his favorite lullaby to her. He recalled singing to his older children and how precious it was. Like Donna he no longer saw Mollie but his own baby girl. The coming months and years would be filled with uncertainty but he could not wait to go through every step.

It was the middle of the night and Mollie woke up screaming. This time both Tony and Donna were seemingly sleeping through the screams. Annoyed Ethan pulled himself from bed and drug himself upstairs. He peaked into the guest room where Brandon was peacefully sleeping. Brandon would probably sleep through the end of the world. Ethan stepped into his parents room, praying that it was not a diaper. Mollie's diaper was clean. He offered her milk but she refused. He tried burping her, she let out loud burp but that did not stop the crying. Irritated Ethan drug the baby over to the chair. He took a seat and cradled her close. He would give anything for her to stop crying. He tried lullaby and stories but nothing worked. Finally he just started stroking her chest. He remembered that comforting one of Brandon's siblings years ago. Suddenly Mollie was calm and almost asleep. Ethan started to put her back to bed but stopped. He was loving this. He had never really held a baby before. He was the youngest and he just had never been interested in babies. He looked down at her face. He could see her as his new sister. He remembered when one of Brandon's sisters was born. Donna had thought that she was pregnant at the time. His greatest fear was having another sister. Having one was bad enough but he was terrified of having another. Maybe having a sister would not be so bad. Besides he would be out of the house for the worst parts of it.

It was early in the morning. Tony and Donna bolted out of bed. Hours had passed since they had last heard Mollie cry. Fearing the worst they jumped up. It was only four and a half feet but it may as well have been a thousand miles. A feeling of relief washed over the couple when they saw Mollie, awake and happy in the arms of her uncle. Ethan was fast asleep. Donna grabbed her phone off of the bedside table and snapped a quick picture. A major change from just the evening before. This family might just make it after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Ethan has finally come around. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Conversations

About a week after Maria and Issac returned with the boys. Another new member joined the DiNozzo family. Trevor and Jasmine were wed in a small civil ceremony. Trevor and Jasmine were modern and a child born out of wedlock was not a huge deal. What rushed the wedding was the fact that Jasmine's brother had received orders for Korea and would be abroad for two to three years. Jasmine could not imagine her brother not being at her wedding and both her and Trevor knew they wanted to be married sooner than that. Neither was wild about a huge wedding anyway. They married in the DiNozzo's backyard. With just family and friends in attendance.

Donna collapsed onto her bed. The last guest had just departed and she could not be happier. She removed her heels and changed from her dress clothes to a too big pair of sweats. She had put on more weight than she thought. Because her once nearly two size, too big dress pants no longer fit. She remembered all the maternity clothes she'd had with her past pregnancies. More specifically the box she had discovered just a year ago. Given to Maria who then donated them to a charity that helped woman escaping domestic abuse. At the time Donna had not problem. It wasn't like they were expecting any more babies. At least not any time soon.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Tired. I forgot how tiring this trimester is. At least it should get better for the second." Donna explained.

"What do you mean, should?" Tony asked.

"Some woman feel bad the entire time. I got pretty lucky with the previous pregnancies. I may not this time." Donna explained.

"Think that you will need bed rest?" Tony asked.

"God I hope not." Donna groaned.

Jasmine wrapped the top of her wedding cake and placed it into the freezer. That was the one tradition her mother made her keep. There were still a couple non sacred pieces of cake that sat on the counter. It wasn't the most exciting or romantic wedding night. Ethan was busy preparing a lesson plan for the sub. They would be going on their honeymoon the next week. Thanks to Jethro Gibbs they had been given a trip to Mexico. The beach house of a friend of his.

"Hey are we supposed to eat the topper on our first or our tenth anniversary?" Jasmine asked.

"I have no idea." Trevor replied.

"Is it bad that I wish our wedding night were more romantic?" Jasmine asked.

"No I wish that things were different too." Trevor admitted.

"I wish that we could do something." Jasmine sighed.

"We can. Lets renew our vows on our one year anniversary. If you want your brother there. It can be the first anniversary after he gets back." Trevor offered.

"Sounds good" Jasmine replied.

Maria quietly rocked Mollie to sleep. She could hear the boys rough housing in the room next door. Issac was trying desperately to get them to sleep. Kaiden was the worst. Sam had died before he was even born and Ally's health had started failing. When Linda took over she pretty much let the boys get away with whatever they wanted.

"I think that we need to get them into behavioral therapy. They are doing well emotionally. As well as to be expected. They are acting up because they didn't have discipline for two years." Issac explained.

"I will call the pediatrician in the morning." Maria sighed.

Ethan sat cross legged on Brandon's bed. Just his luck it was Brandon's night to pick what they watched. Normally Brandon was OK picking a comically bad picture, usually no less than two decades old. Today Brandon had gone full stereotype and selected some sappy Lifetime movie. Ethan was only half paying attention but he pretty much knew that cancer girl would not see the end of the film. Probably with some sappy narration at the end.

"I thought that you weren't a stereotype" Ethan groaned.

"Shut up, this is a classic." Ethan shot back.

"Whatever I am going to watch something where you can root for somebody to die." Ethan scoffed sliding off the bed.

Tony and Donna were lying awake in bed. Neither party was having much luck getting to sleep. Donna was having pretty major insomnia since becoming pregnant. Tony was just wired from the day's events. A lot of work had been put into a simple wedding.

"Do you want to learn the gender?" Tony asked out of the blue.

"We still have a few weeks." Donna reminded.

"Well when we have the scan. Do you want to learn?" Tony asked.

"We didn't find out with Maria, we did with Trevor, we tried to not find out Ethan but we failed. At least the doctor wrote it down for us." Donna recalled.

"So what do you want to do?" Tony asked.

"Oh come on we are going to end up finding out." Donna laughed.

Donna gently rubbed her belly. She knew that she would end up finding out. She was not strong enough to wait. As it was she was going crazy waiting to find out what she was having. Even though she already had a pretty good idea. She just knew that it was a girl. She prayed that she was right. She loved her sons with all her heart but she had always dreamed of having two daughters.

She wanted a second daughter was badly that had seriously considered getting pregnant again after Ethan. She had even begun talking to Tony about trying for another. When a friend of hers announced that she was expecting twin boys. Making try number six for a girl a major failure. Donna loved her sons but she did not want to fall into the trap of "one more try". She decided that her family was perfect how it was, but God had other plans.

"If you are going to put me through this, you had better give me a girl." Donna groaned as she rose to use the bathroom for the third time that night.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm thinking that the team finds out in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Surprise, Surprise

Tony tapped his pen nervously against the top of his desk. He had gotten the times mixed up for Donna's appointment. By the time he realized his mistake it was too late to amend his request. He wanted to leave but just as he was starting to speak with Gibbs a case came in. He had to roll with the team. Nothing to exciting about the case. Not seemingly impossible to solve but not cut and dry either. Not a gruesome scene but not the least disturbing scene. Just another mid week case for the MCRT. All it did was make it impossible to make Donna's appointment. He had called and she understood. She had promised to call back but never did. He was sure that something had gone wrong. Sure that she was alone mourning the loss of her pregnancy or shaken by devastating results.

Donna clutched the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. The news she had received had rocked her. Of all the appointments for Tony to miss. It had to be this one. She had promised to call him as soon as she left the doctor's office. She had no idea how she was supposed to do that now. No idea how she was supposed to reveal the news that she had received. She was worried about how Tony would react and terrified by the kids' reactions especially Ethan.

McGee glanced nervously in Tony's direction. He noticed how strangely his partner had been acting the past few weeks. He had been pretty worried all along but after today he was actually scared. At first Tony just seemed distant and kind of jumpy. He acted especially strange around Persephone or if anybody mentioned Persephone. Today Tony had tried to leave just before having to go to the crime scene. The whole drive he had been mumbling about Donna and a doctor's appointment. The entire drive back and ever since he had been compulsively checking his phone and saying Donna over and over. The worry had turned to fear.

"Hey Bish, can you meet me in the elevator?" McGee asked.

"Sure" Bishop replied.

Tony watched McGee and Bishop walk to the elevator. He had been pretty much zoned out since returning to the office. He looked to Gibbs for confirmation that he was not supposed to join them. The last thing he needed on a day like today was Gibbs being angry at him.

"I am not sure where the hell they are going but if you can't stay present. You need to go home until you can." Gibbs explained.

Donna looked at her phone, it was almost four o'clock. The boys would be home any time now. She needed to beat them home. Brandon did not have a key yet and Ethan was always misplacing his. The last thing she needed was for them to be locked out. She was never late and if she was it would be sure to raise questions. Drawing in a deep breath she backed out of her parking space and headed for home.

Bishop and McGee rode the elevator down between the third and second floors. Before McGee pulled the emergency switch and jerked the square room to a stop. There was a long silence while McGee searched for words. Bishop gave him a quizzical look. McGee opened his mouth but could not find the right words.

"Why did you bring me in here?" Bishop asked.

"I think that something is wrong with Donna DiNozzo." McGee replied.

"Why would you say that?" Bishop questioned,

"He's been acting distant lately. Today in the car he kept talking about "Donna's doctor's appointment." I asked him what he meant but he ignored me. Ever since we got back he has been repeatedly checking his phone and just really zoned out." McGee explained.

"I just saw Donna a couple weeks ago and she looked fine." Bishop recalled.

"Sometimes you can't see stuff." McGee reminded.

"True but if Donna were sick. Gibbs would be giving Tony special treatment." Bishop reminded.

"I guess you are right." Bishop replied.

Donna turned into the driveway just as the boys were stepping onto the porch. Ethan actually had his key with him. Allowing Donna to continue with her thoughts. She knew the boys and Tony would be expecting dinner soon. After a day like today she just wanted to order pizza.

"Hey mom! Can you give us a ride back to the school?" Ethan asked.

"Why?" Donna questioned.

"Brandon forgot his phone." Ethan replied.

"And you forgot your retainer." Brandon added.

"Alright get in but it has to be quick. I need to talk to your father." Donna replied.

Finally Tony had, had enough. He could not take the waiting anymore and if Donna had in fact received bad news. He could not bare to let her be alone anymore. He knew there was an active case and he had been baling out a lot lately, but this may be an emergency. Hell this may be a personal tragedy.

"Hey Boss" Tony called.

"Go and take as long as you need." Gibbs replied.

Tony departed the bullpen without further question from Gibbs. There was an active case and Gibbs just let him go. When there was a case it was hard to get a bathroom break from Gibbs. Yet here he was just letting Tony leave after only a simple "Hey Boss" very unlike Gibbs. Very unlike Tony to want to leave in the middle of a case.

"Did you see that?" Bishop whispered.

"Special treatment from Gibbs." McGee sighed.

"We should go check on him." Bishop commented.

"Check on the case. We are already a man down." Gibbs snarled.

"Why did Tony get to leave?" McGee asked.

"He's checking on his pregnant wife." Gibbs replied.

"What?!" McGee cried.

"I wasn't supposed to say but Donna is pregnant." Gibbs explained.

Tony challenged Gibbs' driving rushing home. He was terrified of what he would fine when he arrived but even more afraid of what was possibly suffering alone. He turned into the drive just as Donna was exiting her car with the boys. The boys raced inside. While Donna waited for him on the porch. He walked up and took a seat on the bench Gibbs had helped the boys build (Maria was in a girly stage and would not go near tools) years ago.

"I really wish that you had been at the doctor's appointment today." Donna commented.

"Why? Bad news?" Tony asked nervously.

"Not so much bad as strange. Maybe good." Donna replied.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"Most of the ultrasounds I was pretty early and everything was pretty small. And well Tony. We are having twins." Donna explained.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I do multiples a lot but they are interesting to me. Anyway new chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Double

Twins, that was a big surprise. Not as big a surprise as Donna being pregnant at almost fifty but a huge shock none the less. For weeks now they had been told one baby. It turns out that the doctor had suspected twins for some time but he could only detect one heartbeat. Now that the babies were slightly larger. The second baby was more visible and the heart beats were more distinct. Both were strong and both babies looked great. Though it was a challenge to get a clear view of what was now Baby B. They said the chances of having twins increased with age. Well Tony and Donna were older. It made sense but that did not make the shock any less.

"Are you sure?" Tony gasped.

"I got a copy of the ultrasound." Donna replied placing a paper into Tony's hand.

"Oh My God" Tony gasped.

"Are you OK?" Donna asked.

"I am OK but I am worried. This. This is amazing." Tony gasped.

"It is. It really is." Donna agreed.

Twins man that was big. Twins meant two of everything, twice as much of everything. Twins meant two babies that he was too old to have. Tony had seen his share of curve balls. Some were good Donna's unexpected pregnancies. Others not so much him getting the plague came to mind. This one was good but stressful. Tony was already worried about Donna and this made it even worse. She was already high risk and twins added risk.

Twins boy that was a shock. Trevor had been a twin but Donna lost that baby early on. More than likely the baby had abnormalities and Donna's body reabsorbed it to protect his brother. They knew that Maria and Ethan were singletons. Though Donna had a recurring dream through her pregnancy with Ethan and into his childhood, that he was a set of octotuplets. Years before Nadia, she was the Octomom in her nightmares. Eight Ethans that was a nightmare in itself. Ethan was a great kid but eight of him. That was a lot of food and a lot of testosterone.

Nightmares and unexplained loss aside Donna never thought she would have twins. Twins tended to run in families, be the result of fertility treatments or IVF. These babies were one hundred percent natural. Donna wasn't sure about Tony's family but the only twins in her family were her niece's and they were the end result of IVF.

"Hey Tony?" Donna asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Yeah?" Tony replied.

"Do you have any twins in your family Donna asked.

"Just my cousins William and George but they were second cousins or something." Tony recalled.

"Then how did I end up pregnant with twins twice? I mean this is probably old age but we were young when Trevor came along." Donna questioned.

"I forgot about Trevor's twin." Tony sighed.

"I try not to think about it. Even though it was natural and there was no way in hell we could have handled twins back then. Until I found out we were expecting. I hadn't thought about it since we told Ethan." Donna recalled.

The loss of Trevor's twin was a devastating blow for Tony and Donna. Even though they were in no way emotionally or financially prepared for twins at the time, and the loss was natural. They were heartbroken when the doctor confirmed that there was only one heartbeat and the other baby was not showing up on the sonogram. Maria had been present for the appointment hoping for two little sisters. Instead she got two crying parents and a few days later confirmation of just one brother. At five she did not understand the loss and was happy to only be having one "yucky brother". She had since apologized. They told Trevor when Donna was pregnant with Ethan. They talked about pregnancy and showed him some of Maria's old books about becoming an older sibling. He found the one about miscarriage and asked what it meant. He was sad and mad. Sad his twin died and mad that he had missed out on having a brother for "almost a decade". He was only five but had just found out what a decade was and anything longer than five minutes was almost a decade. Ethan found out much later than his siblings. Just five years ago when they were going through Trevor's baby pictures for his yearbook spread. He heard the story after wondering why they cried after seeing Trevor's first ultrasound. At twelve Ethan was in his tough stage and replied with a simple "Oh".

Donna was further along now than they guessed she was when she lost Trevor's twin. They guessed that baby was lost around the seventh or eighth week. She was fifteen weeks. Just five more weeks until they would be able to tell the genders. Five weeks earlier than they had been when Donna found out that she was only having one baby.

Donna had said she felt like the baby was a girl. Now that they were having twins. That meant one last chance for a boy. Tony loved his sons and his daughter. He was actually really excited at the idea of having another daughter but he had wanted another son. A son he could name for his surrogate grandfather Jackson Gibbs. If this second baby was a boy. He may just get that chance.

"Since we are having twins. If it turns out that one of the babies is a boy, I want to name him Jackson. After Gibbs' dad." Tony explained.

"I only was met Jack Gibbs twice but he was wonderful both times. I saw him the last time he came to town but he was at the start of dementia and did not recognize me. He was so distressed. I did not want to upset him. Still he was such a kind man. I would be honored to name our last son for him. If we have a son this time." Donna commented.

"Do you think Gibbs will mind?" Tony asked.

"I don't see why not and besides it is our baby not his. He has no right to deny us our name." Donna reminded.

"Very true" Tony agreed.

"Jackson DiNozzo" Donna whispered.

"It has a ring to it." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony get his Jackson? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. More Big News

The next step was telling the children. It was strange enough having to break the news of the pregnancy to their adult and children. Somehow telling them that they were not getting one sibling but two, seemed even more surreal. Not that there was anything believable or natural about this pregnancy.

"How do you think they will take it?" Tony asked.

"They all seem open to having one little sibling. Even Ethan has warmed to the idea. This is just one more baby." Donna assured.

"You are assure that it is just one more? Right?" Tony questioned.

"Positive" Donna laughed.

Getting three children ready was harder than Maria anticipated. Kaiden and Mollie were the worst. She would get one set and the other would need to be changed or would spill on their clothes. Though Logan was not making things any easier. He spent twenty minutes running around in his underwear looking for his tablet. The same tablet he had gotten taken away the day before. When he found out. He locked himself in his room and refused to come out.

"I wonder what my parents want." Maria commented as she changed Mollie for the third time.

"Your dad just said that it was good news. Maybe we should call and say we can't make it." Issac replied.

"We have to get used to three kids and that includes getting them out of the house. Besides I want to be there. Maybe they learned the gender early." Maria explained.

"I guess you are right but we are coming straight home after." Issac insisted.

"That much I don't mind." Maria laughed.

Trevor and Jasmine were having their own issues getting ready. Jasmine had officially hit that stage of pregnancy where she could no longer fit into her regular clothes. She had maternity clothes but nothing seemed to work. Everything was either too fancy or too casual.

"Do you have any idea what they are going to say? Maybe that will help." Jasmine asked.

"They just said it was good news." Trevor replied.

"Could it be a gender reveal? Should I wear pink or blue? With my cousin girls wore pink and guys wore blue but my friend Willow had everybody show up in pink or blue based on what they thought the gender was." Jasmine rambled.

"Their doctor isn't doing an anatomy scan until twenty weeks." Trevor reminded.

"So no pink or blue?" Jasmine asked.

"Not unless you want to but I think that green dress is good. It fits you great now and it isn't too formal or casual." Trevor explained.

"It is comfortable and who knows how long I will fit in it." Jasmine agreed.

Football practice had ended but Ethan and Brandon were hanging out on the field. They tossed Ethan's ancient football back and forth. They knew their parents had news. They were the first to hear the news that there was going to be news. They were also the witnesses to Donna's minor freak out the day before. She had calmed and Tony insisted it was good news. Still the boys remained curious.

"What do you think it is this time?" Ethan asked.

"I dunno maybe you are moving to a bigger house." Brandon suggested.

"Why would we move? Even with you we have an extra room and we are both moving out in a few months." Ethan questioned.

"Fair point maybe they are getting divorced." Brandon offered.

"My dad said it was good news." Ethan reminded.

"Does Issac have a younger brother?" Brandon asked hopefully.

"Issac is the youngest and besides this is good news for the entire family. Not the gay kid their soon to be middle son brought into the family." Ethan reminded.

"Hey your parents reminded me and love is good for everyone." Brandon insisted.

"Whatever dude but Issac's brother is dead. So don't say anything stupid." Ethan reminded taking a long swig from his water bottle.

Once again the family had gathered around the kitchen table. This time with three new additions in the form of Brandon, Logan, and Kaiden. Maria and Issac took turns bouncing a fussy Mollie. Trevor and Jasmine sat side by side watching the children. Brandon and Ethan had chased the boys around the backyard. While Tony and Donna prepared the meal. By a pure miracle all four boys were actually tired.

"I know coming here was not easy for any of you and this news could have been delivered via text but we want to keep some things old fashioned." Donna explained.

"The news is that we are not about to welcome one new family member. We are going to welcome two." Tony announced.

"How?" Logan asked.

"We are having twins." Donna explained.

"Twins! That is great!" Donna cried.

"Twins are special." Issac agreed.

"Great news." Trevor added.

"I've heard twins are a lot of fun. Glad we are just having one for now but twins are great." Jasmine explained nervously.

"How come you are just finding out?" Brandon asked.

"The doctor suspected but the second one just became noticeable this week. It is how they are positioned." Tony explained.

"Twins!" Kaiden cried.

"Yeah that's cool now can we have desert?" Logan asked.

"Logan James!" Donna hissed.

"Their better be at least one boy. I don't want girls taking the lead." Ethan scoffed.

"We'll know in five weeks." Donna replied.

Once again Tony and Donna were side by side in bed. The families had gone home and they boys were in bed. Even after breaking the news to their family. It still seemed surreal. Pregnancy was still surreal. It was happy and Donna was positive but it still felt like a dream sometimes.

"I think that went over well." Donna commented.

"Certainly better than the initial announcement." Tony agreed.

"Thank God" Donna laughed.

"Hopefully this is the last announcement before we reveal the genders." Tony sighed.

"God willing." Donna yawned.

"You are sure there are only two? Right?" Tony asked.

"Believe me Tony more than two would be more than obvious." Donna laughed, even though they had done a through search for more babies. She would still not sleep thanks to that comment.

* * *

 **A/N: Gotta love Tony and his mouth, eh? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Miracle

At seventeen weeks the DiNozzo's could not keep the secret inside anymore. Donna's family and Tony's coworkers knew but that was it. Today was the day they announced to the world and in three weeks they would reveal the gender. Donna had stayed up all night scrolling through Pinterest and Facebook looking for ideas on how to make the big announcement. Her previous pregnancies the announcement was just telling people you were pregnant. Sometimes you would not see them for a while and have a baby on your hip. She recalled a friend from college she had last seen just before finding out about Trevor. They promised to meet up before the baby. They did not meet again until Ethan was a wild haired boy running through Sears in his diaper. Now days all far away friends needed was a Facebook account or at the very least phone number or email address. She finally found an announcement that was seeming perfect for their family. From a mother in similar situation to her. Baby on the way with adult children at home.

Tony could not wait until the announcement went out. Even though everybody in the bullpen knew, along with Abby, Palmer, Ducky, and Vance. He still struggled to contain himself. As far as his family knew. The secret was going to remain a secret. At least for now.

"You good Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine. Why?" Tony asked nervously.

"We have a case. Grab your gear now or sit this one out." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

Donna studied the series of pictures on her laptop screen. A picture of her and Tony on their last anniversary, pictures of each of the kids, and the latest ultrasound. She drug them into the tray in the order she desired. She captioned each picture and set it to music. It was almost time.

Tony had an uneasy feeling as they drove to the crime scene. He wished that he had taken Gibbs up on the offer to sit this one out. They parked near the ranger station and walked through the woods to the campsite where the body had been found. Gibbs must have shared he uneasy feeling because the Marine held his agents back and approached the body himself.

"Shit!" Gibbs cursed.

Gibbs ran from the body screaming get out of the way. Tony tried to see what was going on but Gibbs tackled him to the ground. Just as a powerful explosion rang out through the woods.

Tony came too slowly. His ears were ringing and his back ached from being tackled but he was OK. Still he kept his eyes closed until he felt two arms and two legs. He opened his eyes but his vision was blurred. He wiped his eyes and blinked until his vision cleared. Ducky was rushing over to their aide. McGee was standing as Tony blinked his eyes. Gibbs and Ducky had rushed over to Jimmy's side. Tony moved closer and saw that the gurney was blown several feet away from where Jimmy had stood. Jimmy wasn't moving and Tony was terrified. He leaped up and ran to his friend's side. He fell to his knees and felt for a pulse. Ducky looked up at him almost helpless. There was a pulse but it was faint and Jimmy was not responding.

"JIMMY!" Tony screamed.

"Wha hppened?" Jimmy asked weakly.

The coming minutes were a blur. Somebody called and ambulance for Jimmy and reported the incident to Director Vance. At the director's insistence another team was sent to the scene. While Ducky and Team Gibbs were taken to the hospital. It turns out that Tony had a broken wrist. No big deal just a cast and instructions to take it easy. What it meant was that Tony was the last of team Gibbs to return to the waiting room. Delilah was talking to a still shaking McGee, Bishop was sobbing in Abby's arms, and Gibbs stood with his fists clenched ready for a fight. Jimmy was gone as expected but Ducky was not around either. That is what scared Tony most of all.

"Where's Ducky?" Tony asked.

"With Jimmy, Breena could not make it right away and Jimmy was scared when he came to." Gibbs explained.

"So Palmer is OK?" Tony asked.

"Pretty banged up but he is going to survive. He may have hearing loss but he is aware and most importantly he can move his arms and legs." Gibbs explained.

Team Gibbs was given the rest of the week off. Another team had the case and an outside Medical Examiner was brought in so Ducky could regroup as well. Tony returned home shaken but more at ease now that he knew Palmer was going to pull through. His ease ended when he returned home to find his children and wife waiting for him. Donna and Trevor without their significant others and families. The first time Tony had seen Maria without Mollie since her bump became prominent. Ethan sat quiet not arguing with his siblings or complaining about everything. Brandon sat apart from the family dejected. It was Donna who first embraced him. He felt her bump against his stomach. Their babies, children who came very close to never knowing him. That is when he broke down.

"Oh Tony" Donna whispered.

"I am just so happy to be here. To come home and see you guys. To feel our babies and know I survived. To know that Jimmy is gonna be OK." Tony explained.

"Nothing short of a miracle." Donna agreed.

The details of what happened to Tony were kept largely secret. It was just known he had a close call and that Jimmy was in the hospital. The family instead focused on their other miracle. The miracle that Tony was so grateful he would see. That night Tony and Donna posted their big announcement.

It was a slideshow of various family photographs. Childhood pictures of the children and images of Tony and Donna throughout their relationship. The final images were the important ones however. The first being Tony and Donna on their anniversary _"Married 25 years."_ The second Maria as she entered the hospital to deliver Mollie _"Eldest twenty-eight, just welcomed her first child, and adopted two more."_ The third was Trevor's teacher ID photo for his first year _"Second born, eldest son, 22, just received his teaching degree. Engaged and expecting our first biological grandson."_ The fourth image was Ethan's senior portrait _"Third born, Second son, seventeen, Senior in high school."_ The last image was Donna's ultrasound from the twins. _"Surprise! Due May 24_ _th_ _2018! Twins we can't wait to see who they will be."_

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the announcement? I may have the dates wrong but it doesn't matter as I can easily edit the story. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Resignation

Trevor and Maria stayed late into the night. Maria left when Issac called desperate for help. Mollie was teething and the boys were acting up. Trevor stuck around until he realized that he had to work the next day. Though he did end up calling to request a sub for the morning. Even Ethan spent a good deal of time with his parents. Donna had already called Brandon and him out of school the next day.

Tony just sat close to his family in a daze. He was shaken by what had happened today. He had almost died before but this was sobering. Even more than the day he was infected with the plague. More than when he remembered that if he had not listened to his gut. His youngest son would have likely been infected too. Years later he had brought that up to Dr. Pitt. Who informed him that Ethan would have more likely than not succumbed to his illness. More sobering than every bullet that whizzed past his head or threat against NCIS. Even Dearing's bomb paled in comparison. Because he was an old man now. Pushing fifty, with his share of thankfully very minor medical issues, and two new babies on the day. He could not stop his asthma or the bad knees. He could not do anything about the fact that his grandfather was only two years older than him when he died of cancer. Same with Uncle Clive though neither of them lived well. He could not do anything about cars that went too fast or some lost soul with a gun and nothing else to lose. All the could happens and just so suddens were out there. What he could prevent was what could/would happen in the field. As hard as it was going to be. As unimaginably difficult. The close call was a sign. He could no longer serve as Senior Field Agent on the Major Case Response Team.

Donna tossed and turned all night. Tony was alright. He was lying right beside her though he was not sleeping. She was not sure what he was up to. She just saw the soft glow from his laptop and heard the pitter-patter of him typing. She wanted to talk to him but they had talked all night. Talked as a family, with each of the children separately, and just the two of them. She had called the others. Gibbs as always was playing it tough. Acting like he was not affected. Donna knew him long enough to know that was not true. Bishop's voice was shaking and she was clearly upset but she was taking it well. McGee was in shock and could not speak but Delilah was staying at the hospital with him and Jimmy. Her mom had taken the children for the evening. Donna could not get a hold of Breena. Her phone would go straight to voicemail. Donna prayed that was because she was either flooded with calls or even better simply spending time with Jimmy. Ducky was the last call. He said simply he was glad to still be here but if anybody had, had to go that day. He would have wanted it to be him.

Tony was up all night typing his resignation letter. He never dreamed that he would resign. He always imagined that he would be drug out on that last day. He knew the family would need money and what he would get from NCIS would not be enough. While lying awake he decided to go back into his original career path of physical education. He got a teaching certificate, kept it active, and would attend continuing education courses every year or two. He loved being a cop but knew he needed a backup career. Something he could do even with a physical injury. Something that he could have done if God forbid he had been left a widower. Physically he was fine and Donna was still with him but he was not going to take anymore chances. Coaching was a good choice. He got good benefits and would have weekends and holidays off. There was a chance he would not get as much time with these babies as he had with his older three and he wanted to be sure to enjoy every minute that he got.

Team Gibbs and Ducky had gathered in Director Vance's office. They were going to discuss the plan from here on out. How long they needed and what the future would hold. Tony, McGee and Gibbs were lined up on the couch. Ducky was sitting in the chair and Bishop had taken a seat on the floor. Nobody said a word to her. Delilah had come with McGee. She was sitting on the other side of the couch by the door. Vance was at his desk. It was obvious he had gotten about as much sleep as the others. He would never admit it but Team Gibbs held a special place in his heart. They had come to be family to him.

"Any updates on Jimmy?" Tony asked, her had arrived late.

"Mr. Palmer was brought to the ICU late last night. After suffering a series of seizures and a stroke. It seems that he had a bleed in his brain. Breena is going to meet with his doctor's at noon. Edward and I are going to be with her." Ducky explained.

"Shit" Tony whispered.

"He could beat the odds." Gibbs offered.

"I hate to rush along but I have another meeting at ten thirty. So let's move on to the plan. Vance explained.

"What do you want for us?" McGee asked.

"One week mandatory time off. Followed by a mandatory psych evaluation. Your psychiatric treatment will be determined by Dr. Cranston's findings. Along with when or if you can return." Vance explained.

"What if you don't want to come back?" Tony asked.

"Psych evaluation is mandatory along with whatever treatment Dr. Cranston prescribes." Vance explained.

"What do you mean not come back?" Gibbs asked.

"I am resigning." Tony announced withdrawing the letter from his pocket.

"Are you sure? I can hang on to the letter until after you complete psychiatric treatment. In case you change your mind." Vance offered.

"I want to be with my family. I have two new babies on the way who I probably have limited time with. I am almost fifty and they aren't born yet. I want as much as I can get and that means stepping out of the field." Tony explained.

"Well it has been a pleasure working with you but I understand and respect your decision." Vance explained.

"Thank you" Tony replied, his heart was still heavy but, a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why I am so mean to Jimmy. At least Tony's resignation was taken well. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Loss

The news was not good. Extensive testing was done and the results were devastating. Jimmy had extensive brain damage, clinically speaking he was brain dead. The only thing keeping him alive was the machines. The choice had to be made. Keep him alive a vegetable, spending the rest of his days in a hospital bed somewhere or let him go. The decision fell on Breena. A choice no wife should have to make. They were so young. Jimmy barely thirty and Breena only twenty eight. They deserved more time. They deserved to grow old together and Jimmy deserved to see Tori grow, but fate had other plans. Cruel plans but other plans nonetheless.

Tony and Donna headed to the hospital alone. None of the children could come. Donna and Trevor had parent-teacher conferences. Ethan and Brandon were at football practice. Truth be told all three could get out of their commitments under the circumstances. Tony and Donna perfectly understood their thinking. Going to say goodbye to their dying friend was the last thing that they wanted to do.

"Did you call Breena to tell her we were on the way?" Donna asked.

"Ducky said to come starting at four. Technically there are no visiting hours but Breena does not want anybody after nine." Tony explained.

"What if people can't make it?" Donna asked.

"They are donating Jimmy's organs. They can't donate his heart or kidneys due to his diabetes but his lungs and maybe his liver. I think some tissue. Anyway he is going to be around at least another twenty four hours." Tony explained.

"At least some good is coming from this." Donna sighed.

Arriving to the hospital Tony and Donna made a silent trek to Jimmy's room. A few of the Palmer's friends were gathered around. Breena rose from the couch when the DiNozzo's entered. The young woman must have aged at least thirty years in the past twenty four hours. Her hair was unkempt and she was still in the same outfit as the day before. Her face was red and puffed out from all the tears she had shed.

"Oh Breena" Donna gasped.

"We are so sorry." Tony apologized.

"He was doing so well yesterday. He started complaining of headaches around dinner time. He ended up throwing up his dinner. They did a scan but everything looked normal. On the way back to the room he got dizzy and passed out. They moved him back to trauma. They didn't have a bed in the ICU at the time. Around midnight he was in a great deal of pain. He couldn't speak or move without pain. I had already called for help when the seizure started. He had three or four more seizures before they could stabilize him enough to do an MRI. The scan showed he significant bleed and a moderate stroke. They are not sure what happened but they think it was a microscopic bleed. He never regained consciousness but his last scan showed a massive stroke. Extensive damage. They ran tests. All the tests they could do. Ducky was insistent, but he is brain dead. They didn't need to poke and prod him so much. I knew. I knew the last time I looked into his eyes." Breena rambled.

"I know there is a test involving the pupils." Tony commented.

"They checked his eyes but that is not what I meant. Jimmy was such a presence. His eyes. I don't know. He was gone." Breena sobbed.

"I can't imagine." Donna replied.

"I shouldn't have run. I should have checked around." Tony sighed.

"It is not your fault. Mr. Palmer knew better. I just wish I had been more forceful." Ducky corrected.

"I had a bad feeling. I should have made him stay home. Maybe there was something that I could have done." Breena sobbed.

"Same feeling heading to that scene. I should have gone ahead. Before anybody else. Nobody would have been hurt if I had listened to my gut." Gibbs explained.

Tony was taking his turn with Jimmy. Donna headed down to the cafeteria. She was shaking and needed cool water. She stuck money in the machine and paid for a bottle. Breena stumbled into the cafeteria. She bought a cheap cup of chicken noodle soup from the vending machine. Donna was familiar with the soup. Nasty food only eaten by people who did not want to leave their critically ill loved one. Donna watched as Breena gulped down the soup, she threw the stale chicken and gray vegetables into the trash can.

"I didn't want to say anything upstairs but I saw your post yesterday. Congratulations." Breena announced.

"Thank you" Donna replied.

Tony held his friend's hand. Jimmy was a young man of just thirty. Far too young to be dying this way. Far too young to die in any way. There was so much that Tony wanted to say but whenever he opened his mouth only small gasps came out. He could not speak or move. Tears fell from his eyes and splashed off of Jimmy's hand. It should not be this way. He should not be celebrating his own survival. While watching his best friend die. Where was the justice? There was no justice. That's where.

Jimmy Palmer died peacefully at seven thirty the following evening. His organs were harvested and flown to various hospitals throughout the country. The DiNozzo's, McGee's, Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky had come to the hospital for what they knew would be Jimmy's final moments on this planet. Breena collapsed to the floor when the doctor announced that Jimmy was officially gone. Ducky and Ed raced over to her side. They scooped her up and carried her sobbing body to the couch.

After leaving the hospital Tony and Donna took a long drive. Both needed to clear their heads, both needed to figure out how to say the words "Jimmy is dead" out loud. Yes he was brain dead but that did not make his official death any easier. They turned into Rock Creek Park. Just ten miles from where the incident occurred. Tony could not return to the scene but he needed to be close. They exited the car and walked to the nearest picnic table. They sat together, held each others' hands and sobbed together. So many horrid memories.

"We need to use the name James." Tony announced.

"We do." Donna agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: At least they are there for Breena. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Mourning

Breena Palmer was nine months pregnant at the time of her husband's death. Four days later she waddled into service her eyes still red. According to Ed she had not stopped crying since being told the terrible news. Her body shook and the funeral attendees could not help but stare at her baby bump. It was bad enough that there was a toddler who did not understand that her daddy was gone forever but inside Breena was a baby boy who would never know his father. Needless to say there was not a dry in the house that day.

Seeing Breena's pregnant belly and knowing that Jimmy was dead. Was a hard blow to Tony's soul. Just five days ago he had been thanking God that he would be able to meet his unborn twins. Now he sat beside a sobbing woman whose husband would not see their unborn son. Jimmy Palmer the most family oriented man on Earth would never even get to hold his son. Tony's heart dropped every time that Breena cried out Jimmy's name.

Donna did not feel right sitting in the front. She sat in the middle row with her children. Her eyes fixed on the casket. It was crazy that Breena knew Jimmy was gone by the way he looked. Because he was completely dead now and still he did not look dead to Donna. He looked like he was sleeping. Maybe that was just Donna being in denial. She did not want to believe that her husband's friend was gone and that two children were now without their father would never meet him and the other likely would not remember. Donna shifted her gaze to Tony. She could not imagine how he must be feeling right about now.

Tony could not help but cry when Breena read her eulogy. He swore that Baby Boy Palmer kicked every time Breena said Jimmy's name. He could feel Donna staring at him and looked back at her. He was grateful to be alive but at the same time he felt great guilt. Yes he had two babies on the way who would have never known him if he died, but his older children would have remembered. Baby Palmer would not get stories from his big sister. He may not even get stories from Breena. Sometimes the pain was too much for a widow to speak. Sometimes through no fault of the surviving parent the children never knew.

The funeral finally ended and everybody from NCIS headed out for a few drinks. Wives, boyfriends, and friends were on call to collect the group. Normally they were not the type to drink excessively but this week had been rough. Everybody needed to blow off steam, to drink until they forgot.

Tony sat close to his surviving friends. They had gotten their usual booth. Jimmy's usual spot was empty and it was hard to see. Nobody could look at the seat. Everybody was crying and sharing stories about their fallen friend.

"Remember when Jimmy was going to propose?" McGee asked.

"God he was so nervous. Breena called Ducky freaking up because she thought he had been drugged by a suspect." Tony recalled.

"Not near as bad as when Tori was coming." Bishop laughed.

"God I thought Breena was going to kill at the end." McGee recalled.

"I can't believe he won't get to see this baby be born." Tony sighed.

"Me either." Bishop agreed.

"I know" McGee replied.

Tony was not exactly drunk when he left the bar but he did not feel comfortable driving. He called Donna and she came to collect him. The drive home was silent. Aside from Tony's occasional sobs. Donna ached. She wished that she could help her husband but what could she say? How could she heal his heart? Tears were falling down her eyes but she had to stay strong. Even though she had just gotten off the phone with a hysterical Breena. Now she was driving an equally hysterical Tony home. She would do anything to take this heartbreak away from them.

Tony stumbled up to his room. Things had been so great. His children were doing well and he had two beautiful twins on the way. Things had been great but now they were shattered. Now everything had fallen apart. Jimmy's death had unraveled everything. He collapsed onto the bed in tears. He just wanted things to go back to how they were. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

Tony cried most of the night. He had not slept well in the nights following the blast and Jimmy's death. When he did sleep his dreams were plagued by nightmares. The night of the funeral was different. Tony was exhausted and when he slept his dreams were pleasant. He woke because he felt guilty. Guilty for sleeping. Sleeping was the first step towards moving on. Tony knew that moving one was necessary but that did not make it any easier. Because he was not ready to let go of Jimmy.

Morning came and Tony climbed out of bed. He saw Donna who slept beside him. She was working today. Her alarm would ring soon. He exited the room and walked down the hall. Brandon was sound asleep in the guest room. His guitar on the floor beside the bed. He walked downstairs and looked into Ethan's room. Ethan was asleep a video game controller hung off the bed. His son draped over the bed dressed in his muscle t-shirt. Tony could not wait until his son saw pictures in a few years and realized how much of a dork he was. Tony passed the pictures of his older children. Both would be heading to work right now. Saying goodbye to their significant others and babies for the day. Tony walked back upstairs and stopped at the nursery. He could not wait to see who his babies were. He could not wait to hold them in his arms. He just wished Jimmy would have the same opportunity.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of mixed emotions for Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Appointments

Ten days after Jimmy's death Tony and the others from Team Gibbs had their psych evaluations. It was strange for Tony knowing his evaluation was just to check recovery, search for red flags. Rather than to determine if he were able to return to NCIS. Vance and Gibbs had tried numerous times over the ten days to talk him into returning but Tony could not. He could not take the risk.

"What time is your evaluation?" Donna asked.

"Noon" Tony replied.

"Do you think you will be done by two thirty?" Donna asked.

"Should be, why?" Tony asked.

"I have an appointment at two thirty." Donna replied.

"Are you finding out today?" Tony asked.

"They said they could probably tell but if we wanted accuracy it's best to wait until twenty weeks." Donna explained.

"You sure you want to know?" Tony asked.

"Maria is texting me every day with reveal ideas. I think she'd kill me if I backed out. Are you still wanting to know?" Donna laughed.

"I love mystery but I want to know if I will be the creepy old man buying an athletic cup in ten years or the creepy old man buying a training bra in ten years." Tony laughed.

"Or both" Donna reminded.

"Right twins. God what have I done?!" Tony groaned.

"We don't need a condom. We are old." Donna mimicked.

"Shut up" Tony scoffed.

It felt like a lifetime since Tony had last been at NCIS. The building had changed now that Jimmy was gone. His picture newly hung on the memorial wall. Flowers and candles still placed below the memorial. Autopsy was different. Ducky had preformed Jimmy's autopsy and then left. Last Tony heard he was in Scotland. Nobody was sure if he would return or not. A lanky man of what Tony guessed was Asian and Caucasian origin had assumed the position of medical examiner. He was dry and quiet. Like Gibbs but without the personality. Joe or Jack or Dave had about as much personality as the sterile equipment now locked up in Autopsy Storage. Autopsy was not the only change. Abby was still in mourning. She had played her funeral music for a few days but then new guy complained and now her lab was silent as a tomb. Another team was working the major cases. Only ten days had passed but everything had changed.

Tony entered the room where the evaluations were taking place. McGee was just finishing his appointment, as Tony entered. Vance had been waiting outside with Baby Persephone. McGee looked exhausted and stressed to the max. Tony swallowed hard. Had his Probie failed the psych eval?

"How did it go?" Tony asked.

"I am reinstated but I have to report for counseling every other day for the next month." McGee explained.

"What about the others?" Tony asked.

"Bishop needs two more sessions and Gibbs is going every week for a month." McGee explained.

"That sounds like good news. So why are you so upset?" Tony questioned.

"Delilah and the triplets have the stomach flu. I am actually on the way to drop Persephone off with Penelope." McGee explained.

"Hope it misses you." Tony replied.

"I went down first. Now I am the nurse and the only parent. Truth is Persephone will probably get sick soon but I just can't handle four sick people and a baby." McGee explained.

"Do you want me to take her? I know Penelope has been showing her age recently." Tony offered.

"Penelope is fine and besides I don't want to get Donna sick." McGee replied.

"She did just kick the morning sickness." Tony agreed.

Tony took a seat in front of Dr. Cranston. He had been dreading this moment. He knew he was not dealing with Jimmy's death quickly. He knew that he was struggling with the memories of the explosion. He was not returning to NCIS but he was terrified of the results nonetheless. He did not want to be deemed crazy. Especially now that he was about to welcome twins.

"According to Director Vance's file you do not wish to return to NCIS. Is that true?" Rachel asked.

"I handed in my resignation papers almost two weeks ago." Tony replied.

"And the decision stands?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes, mam." Tony replied.

"How do you feel since the blast?" Rachel asked.

"It was a bombing. A bomb was sewn into a dead body. Gibbs warned us but we were all close. It scared me but I was alive. I knew I was done. Then I found out that Jimmy's injuries were more grave than first thought. When he died that evening it confirmed what I already knew. I could never return to NCIS." Tony explained.

"How do you feel about Jimmy's death?" Rachel asked.

"Devastated" Tony replied.

"Understandable is there anything else you want to discuss?" Rachel asked.

"I've been sleeping well, eating well. The nightmares are getting fewer and further between. It's been two nights since my last nightmare. I only had one that night and two the night before. Overall I think I am doing well but I am scared I will back slide and end up in the throws of a nasty breakdown. I can't do that now. Not with twins on the way." Tony explained.

"Even though you are definitely more affected than the others. You are recovering just as well as they are. I am going to recommend the same protocol I prescribed to Agent McGee. One therapy session every other day for the next thirty days and a repeat evaluation at the end of that time. Does that seem reasonable?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" Tony agreed.

A huge weight had been lifted from Tony's chest. He was far from OK but he was going to get better. Rachel was going to work with him and he was going to get through. Things only got better when he made it just in time for Donna's appointment. Both babies were doing great. It was good they did not plan to learn the genders that day because Baby A had it's legs crossed and Baby B was back to hiding behind Baby A. There was a chance they would not figure out Baby B until the delivery room. No matter what they wanted. After the appointment, Tony and Donna went to Jimmy's grave. A temporary marker was still in place but Breena had said she found the one she wanted. Tony was in the middle of paying his respects when a minivan pulled up behind their car. The passenger side door opened and Breena exited. Still heavily pregnant but Tony knew the look on her face. She would not be that way for very long.

"Oh Breena, we were just leaving." Tony announced.

"It's alright. I can't stay long. We are on the way to the hospital. I am in labor but I wanted to tell Jimmy. He can't be there when he son is born. He should at least know." Breena sobbed.

Tony and Donna congratulated Breena and said their final goodbyes to Jimmy. They drove home filled with mixed emotions. Tony told Donna about his evaluation and Donna told Tony the latest news on the children.

At one thirty the next morning Tony received a text from Breena. Twenty minutes earlier she had delivered her and Jimmy's son, James Asa Palmer. His middle name literally meant doctor or healer. He was twenty inches long and weighed eight pounds nine ounces. He was perfect and looked just like his father. Once again Tony was filled with hope and peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony is at least on the road to recovery. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. News

The big day had arrived at last. Tony and Donna would finally learn the genders of their babies. Well at least Baby A, Baby B was still positioned somewhat behind Baby A. Everybody was beyond excited though Tony and Donna were going to delay the reveal a couple of days. Maria was having surgery that day and they wanted all their children to be together when they had the reveal. Especially the one who had arranged the big reveal.

"Alright boys last chance to place bets." Tony announced.

"It better be two boys." Ethan groaned.

"You already have two brothers and a brother in law. Trevor and Jasmine are having a boy. Maria and Issac adopted two boys. You really need to be that far in the lead?" Donna informed her youngest son.

"Maybe I do." Ethan sighed.

"What about you Brandon? Want to wager?" Tony asked.

"I don't care as long as they are healthy. Though I am going to wager two girls." Brandon laughed.

"Nice choice" Donna replied.

"Bias much?" Ethan questioned.

"I know you are but what am I?" Donna teased.

"Well we've gotta go. Harry already has two tardies. One more and he loses his license until the end of the semester. Though I'd say speeding ticket would be worse." Ethan announced.

"Before you go. Maria is having her hysterectomy at ten. Say a prayer for her if you have time. Ethan remember to include her in your prayers at youth group." Donna reminded.

"They know but they think she is just having surgery. I don't want to answer questions about a hysterectomy." Ethan explained.

"Yes because "Her surgery went great" or "She's alright but hurting" is such graphic detail about your sister's uterus." Brandon scoffed.

"Seriously boys your mother is very worried about her." Tony warned harshly.

Maria looked deep into her daughter's eyes. It was hard knowing Mollie was the only surviving child she would ever carry. The only biological child Issac and her would ever have. She was just relived that they were only pre-cancerous lesions.

"We can always adopt in a couple years." Issac offered.

"I like our family the way it is." Maria replied.

"It is pretty perfect." Issac commented.

"The boys really are great and Mollie is just like us. We are complete." Maria agreed.

Trevor's class was at recess and it was not his week for playground duty. He was taking advantage of the time to look at baby name books. Jasmine and him could not seem to agree on anything. The only name he had his heart set on was James for his friend. The only problem was Jasmine did not believe in naming her children after the deceased. She said it was bad luck. Now Trevor knew two dead James'. No way that Jasmine would go for that. Trevor released a frustrated sigh and slammed the baby name book onto his desk. In doing so he knocked a stack of papers onto the floor. Trevor groaned and picked up the papers. There he saw a possible solution to his problem. The big social studies project for the month was democracy and voting. The students had been learning all about the democratic process. The finale was a class wide vote. Some classes were electing class officers, others were choosing class pets, the younger kids were voting on simple things like favorite foods or colors. Trevor had his big idea. He walked over to the board and scrawled "NAME MR. DINOZZO'S BABY" in bright red ink.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mr. Cooper warned.

"Why not? It's voting and it's original." Trevor questioned.

"I did that last year and they voted for me to name my daughter Pumpkin Spice. I mean if I had Kardashian or Beyonce money but a teacher's salary won't cover that much therapy." Mr. Cooper explained.

"Fair point I will put me and Jasmine's top two names." Trevor replied.

"What are they?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Andrew and Stephen" Trevor replied.

Ethan was half asleep in Economics class. Last period was always rough but Mr. Smith made it worse. Mr. Smith was about three hundred years old. There was a debate going around school about which side of the concentration camps he had been on. Ethan didn't think the elderly teacher was mean enough to have been a Nazi but he also didn't think somebody who survived something so horrible could be so cruel. After a lifetime the bell rang and class was finally over.

"DiNozzo! Stay back!" Mr. Smith called.

"Yes sir?" Ethan asked, fearing he was about to be told his grades were too low to keep him on the basketball team or worse he had said the Nazi thing aloud.

"Don't worry. You are not in trouble." Mr. Smith assured.

"So what's up?" Ethan asked.

"I heard some rumors about you and I want to make sure they are not true." Mr. Smith replied.

"Depends what they are." Ethan said with a nervous laugh.

"Some kids were saying that you got a girl pregnant. Something about a gender reveal or whatever the kids are doing now days." Mr. Smith replied.

"Oh the gender reveal party. I did not get anybody pregnant. My mom is pregnant. They are having a gender reveal next weekend." Ethan explained.

Tony held Donna's hand as Dr. Harris rubbed the wand across Donna's abdomen. Everything was looking great with both babies and Baby B was actually positioned in a way they may be able to tell the sex. Though neither party was getting too excited. Baby B was tricky, just like his or her father.

"Everything looks great. All the organs and limbs are forming on track. Both babies are measuring exactly as they should for twins at this stage." Dr. Harris explained.

"That is great news." Donna replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just what we wanted to hear." Tony agreed.

"Now are you sure you want to learn the sexes?" Dr. Harris asked.

"Yes" Donna replied.

"Very much" Tony added.

"Alright well..." Dr. Harris started.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sure you hate me but the reveal will happen in the next chapter I promise. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. The Big Reveal

A full week passed before Tony and Donna could make their big announcement. The reveal was not as fancy as some of the parties they had seen. They just had simple snacks cookies, cupcakes, a cheese plate, and veggies and dip. Though Donna was going to prepare a special dinner for the family.

Leaving NCIS had left Tony was a great deal of free time. He had landed a job at the neighborhood elementary school. The school the twins would be attending in a few years but that job would not begin until after winter break. The coach was retiring after his sixty fourth birthday. Once he was out Tony would take over. In the mean time he stayed home, recuperated from the incident and helped Donna out around the house. Today he was helping set up for the big reveal. Pink and blue everywhere. Thing one and thing two, two for one, and other references to twins. Tony knew the secret and it was hard not to shout the news from the rooftops.

Donna watched Tony set up for the party. She wished she could help but she was tired and the doctor had ordered her to rest. She was not officially on bed rest but the doctors advised she sit as much as possible and not exert herself. As precaution she used one of those rolling carts for extended shopping trips. It was pretty easy to get Ethan to come with her to the grocery store. A girl in his class was a cashier there and she thought it was so precious when he helped his mom out. Donna rubbed her belly and wondered if the new additions would be Ethan's hook. The way he got girls to go out with him. As long as they were careful.

Maria studied herself in the mirror. Her scar was small almost unnoticeable. They had warned she may fall into a depression after her surgery but she did not feel depressed. She remembered hearing Ducky talk about how people with a terminally ill loved one often mourned the loss. Before the loved one actually passed. Maria wondered if that were the case with her uterus. She had known since she was sixteen she would likely have a hysterectomy one day. She remembered being super depressed about it. Especially when a girl from her class known for binge drinking, smoking, drugs, and just about any other vice a person could have got pregnant. Donna saw her at the last reunion. It was just after her last miscarriage. The girl claimed to have her shit together but everybody and their mother knew that was a lie. That girl had the nerve to compare her son whom she literally murdered with her alcohol and drug use. The child she would say over and over she would abort if her parents would allow her. To the son Maria had desperately wanted and prayed for. It made her sick but now Maria had her daughter and adopted sons. She had a wonderful family and now she was about to find out if she was about to have brothers, sisters, or one of each.

Trevor and Jasmine left from the school to head to the gender reveal party. They remembered their own party. Trevor had just started his teaching career. So they had gotten a desk name plate with Mr. DiNozzo carved into it. Today they had taken it back to have it edited it would soon read " _Mr. Andrew Jameson DiNozzo"_ Andrew had won eleven to ten in Trevor's class. Since Andrew was Jasmine's choice it was easy to convince her. Jameson was close to James but not directly. It also happened to be the first drink they shared as a couple and the last they shared before Jasmine found out that she was pregnant.

Ethan and Brandon cut basketball practice early. They did not want to but it was the only way they would make it home in time for the big reveal. Ethan had mixed feelings. On one hand he did not care that much. On the other he was ecstatic. On one hand he was still grossed out by his parents having sex. On the other babies were girl magnets. Of course he'd be practically at college by the time the babies were born. He would be at college before they were able to learn cute tricks.

T minus ten minutes until their big announcement. Everybody had already arrived. Tony was surprised to see Breena sitting among the crowd. She had Tori on her lap and baby Asa sleeping in his carrier. Asa looked just like his father. Breena was sitting in the back away from the others. She had not spoken to anybody but she was there. That was a huge step. Just the week before Ed had told Tony she had not left the house since returning from the hospital two days after Asa was born. To see her at the reveal was a huge relief. Even if it were just a fluke. It was still a step in the right direction.

Everybody was now gathered around the DiNozzo's back yard. Some people were dressed in blue, others in pink, most were in both. Those who did not dress in pink or blue held up pink, blue, or both cards. Maria had arranged the perfect gender reveal. They still had the "OVER THE HILL" pinata from Tony's last birthday. Donna had ordered special candy with pink and/or blue wrappers from a pregnancy website. The crowd stepped back as Tony and Donna took turns whacking the pinata until it finally broke open. Everything happened in a blur. The pinata split and the candies poured out. It was darker than the DiNozzo's had planned and the candy was not super visible. It didn't help that Ethan and the McGee triplets were shoving and desperately trying to get at the candy.

"Since we are having technical difficulties we will go with plan B!" Donna announced as Tony walked over to the house and plugged in an extension cord. The DiNozzo's house was soon illuminated with blue and pink lights.

"A boy and a girl! Both are perfectly healthy!" Tony announced.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Breena want Tony and Donna to name their son after Jimmy? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Rollercoaster of Emotions

The gender reveal was a huge success. Even though more than half the people in attendance had been wrong. Everybody was thrilled for the DiNozzo's thrilled to know the family would soon grow by two and that all were healthy. McGee, Gibbs, Abby and Ducky knew how badly Tony wanted another daughter. Everybody knew that Tony wanted a football team. Maybe they were years apart and maybe Baby Boy would not want to play but Tony had gotten enough boys for a sturdy backyard team. They would need everybody if this new girl was the spitfire that Maria had been in her younger years.

All but one guest had left. The one who remained, just happened to be the one the DiNozzo's wanted to talk to. Breena waited with her children for Ed to come and pick her up. She still was not ready to drive yet. While she waited Breena sat on the couch and watched out the window. She had put on a brave face during the party but now that the other guests had departed. She had put away the facade. She had broken down as soon as soon as the second to last guest had departed.

"Would now be an appropriate time to ask her?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. She is pretty devastated but maybe this will boost her." Donna replied.

Breena sat with her head hung low. She was purely devastated. Her heart was broken. She had forced herself to be happy for her friends, but now that the party was over and everybody was gone. She could not keep up the act any longer. She felt terrible for crying around Tony and Donna. The couple had just announced wonderful news and she could not be happy for them. Instead she just sat on the couch and cried.

"Breena?" Tony called.

"My dad will be here soon. Sorry I told him seven." Breena apologized.

"It's OK" Tony assured.

"No it isn't I can't even get the right time off a stupid invitation. God I was looking right at it when I told him." Breena rambled.

"We don't mind you being here. In fact we actually wanted to talk to you about something privately. If you are up for it." Tony explained.

"What?" Breena asked.

"Tony and I would like to name our son after Jimmy. If that is OK with you." Donna explained.

"You don't need to do that. Name him what you were planning." Breena sniffed.

"We were going to name him Jackson and use James as the middle name." Tony clarified.

"Asa is already named for his father. God I didn't even want James to be the first name. Jimmy fell in love with Asa when we found it in the baby name book. It was a nice name but I was worried kids would call him Ass. So we decided Asa would be the middle name. I can't even remember what we chose. I was so distraught in the delivery room. All I could say was Jimmy. My dad knew about Asa and I guess he thought I was trying to say I wanted to name Asa after his father." Breena explained.

"If you are uncomfortable we will find another name." Donna offered.

"Do what you want. I don't care. I honestly don't care." Breena sobbed.

Breena's breakdown kind of put a damper on the evening. It was not her fault. She was in hell. Tony felt bad for inviting her. Donna and him had discussed it at length. They knew it may be hard for her to see a couple celebrating an impending baby when she had just lost her husband before he could meet their son. On the other hand they had worried that not inviting her would ruin her feelings. Worrying that excluding her would give off the vibe they were uncomfortable around her. That something was wrong with her. Apparently they had made the wrong decision.

"I feel terrible. I should have listened to you and not invited her. She probably didn't even want to be there. She just came for Jimmy." Tony rambled.

"No it wasn't your fault. I really thought that in the end you would be right and it would do her good. Hell when I thought about it I sounded horrible." Donna explained.

"Not horrible just unsure of what to do. None of us know what to do. Even Gibbs and Vance are clueless. Gibbs lost his child too and Vance's kids were older." Tony explained.

"I hope she can come back from this. She seems to be in such a dark place and postpartum depression can be worse with the second. Remember how I was with Trevor?" Donna recalled.

"Yeah" Tony sighed.

"She's not staying alone? Right?" Donna asked.

"Ed is staying with her or they are staying with him. When Ed can't be there Ducky goes over and if they both can't be there. Well Ed makes sure she is never alone." Tony explained.

"Is there anything we can do? Besides something as trivial as naming our baby boy James?" Donna asked.

"All we can do is be there. I know it's trite but that is all Breena really needs now." Tony explained.

"That goes without saying." Donna assured.

Tony had a nightmare that night. His first in weeks. He had been doing well but seeing Breena hurt. He had not seen her since the funeral. She just looked so old and lost. He hated that he could not help her. He hated that he had actually fooled himself into believing a night with Jimmy's friends and a name inked on a birth certificate would be enough to bring her back. Most of all he hated that she may never come back. He woke up crying in the middle of the night. Unable to sleep he headed down to the kitchen.

Ethan DiNozzo was awake as well, from his own nightmare. Ever since he was a little boy Ethan had known that he was going to die young. He told a teacher once and she referred him to the school therapist. With his parents they came to the conclusion it was just from him watching teen angst movies with Donna. He brushed it off but in the past year or so he had begun having dreams. Dreams of his own funeral. More so since his mom announced her pregnancy and even more so since his dad was almost killed. He meant to ask Ducky but right now the doctor was distracted by his own grief. So Ethan just carried on. Ethan heard movement on the stairs and moments later his dad entered.

"What are you doing up? It's a school night." Tony reminded.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Ethan asked.

"Same" Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ethan have a heart to heart in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Heart to Heart

Tony walked into the kitchen and found his teenage son sitting at the table. Normally he would chastise the boy for being up so late on a school night but it was clear that Ethan was distressed. It was clear that his son had gotten as much if not less sleep than he had that night.

"What are you doing up?" Tony asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Ethan replied.

"Same" Tony replied.

"You have a nightmare too?" Ethan asked.

"About Jimmy" Tony sighed.

"You haven't had a bad dream in weeks." Ethan commented.

"Seeing Breena today kind of brought a lot of things back." Tony replied.

"How is she?" Ethan asked.

"She is pretty depressed. I am actually really worried about her." Tony replied.

"Is she going to be OK?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know" Tony replied.

"Oh" Ethan sighed.

"Hey what happened with you? Why are you having nightmares?" Tony asked.

"Remember when I was little? Those dreams I had about death?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"They are back." Ethan replied.

"Since the explosion?" Tony questioned.

"They have been worse since then but they started around the time mom got pregnant." Ethan explained.

"Maybe you are feeling replaced?" Tony asked.

"No dad it has nothing to with the babies or even you. I don't know dad. I think I am going to die." Ethan explained.

"No! No you are not!" Tony insisted.

"I have been having these dreams my entire life. You and the school shrink have always brushed it off as something else but I don't think it is something else. I think that I am going to die." Ethan explained.

"You really are scared, aren't you?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ethan replied.

"I am too" Tony admitted.

"I understand. Just if anything ever does happen to me. Don't cut Brandon out of your life." Ethan replied.

"Never" Tony promised.

"How are you doing after... everything?" Ethan asked.

"The actual explosion. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I am OK and I...I made the right choice with leaving... but Jimmy... Jimmy is different. I hate that he is gone. I hate that he went the way he did. That he went when he did. I just want him back. Not even for me. For Breena." Tony explained.

"I miss him too." Ethan admitted.

"He was the sweetest guy. He was always there for you and he loved Breena so much. He loved those children so much." Tony recalled.

"Maybe we should do something for Breena. A tribute or whatever?" Ethan suggested.

"That sounds like a really good idea" Tony agreed.

"Brandon has been working on his music. He can do covers but he has also been working on original music. He did this one song after his cousin died. I think it would be perfect." Ethan offered.

"That would be wonderful." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Ethan replied.

"About what you said earlier. I don't want you to be scared. I am not brushing off your fears. I am actually terrified myself but the thing I learned in my years as a cop. You cannot live in fear of when it is going to happen. If you spend your life being afraid. You don't truly live." Tony explained.

"I know and I am working on it." Ethan replied.

"Stay strong" Tony begged.

"I am trying to. I wish this was just teen angst or depression brought on by anything else. Something that was easy but it is not. I am really, really afraid. This is the greatest fear I have ever felt. I have felt it since I was a child. It has never truly gone away. Though I did try to convince myself that it was just me being a stupid kid." Ethan rambled.

"I wish I had delved further into this fear. I wish that I had not just let that shrink convince me that you being a stupid kid. I should have known that your fears went deeper than that. I guess I am just glad I realized my mistakes before it was too late." Tony apologized.

"It's alright dad. I did the same thing." Ethan assured.

"I love you." Tony said.

"I know" Ethan replied.

"God this is so weird. When did you become an adult?" Tony questioned.

"I am not even eighteen yet. I won't be for months." Ethan reminded.

"I know but you have grown so much in the past couple months. I am proud of you." Tony clarified.

"Thanks dad. I am proud of you too." Ethan replied.

"You? Of me? For what?" Tony asked.

"Just for all the choices you have made lately. Leaving NCIS so you can have more time for the twins. It is impressive." Ethan explained.

"Thank you but I am just doing what any good father would do." Tony replied.

"Will you tell them about me?" Ethan asked.

"I don't want to have to but I will." Tony promised.

"Don't tell mom about this. It will just upset her." Ethan pleaded.

"I have to tell her. She needs to know so we can get you help if need be." Tony explained.

"Why would I need help? I am not crazy. This is really happening." Ethan questioned.

"So that you can prepare. No different than if you had cancer or something." Tony explained.

"Makes sense" Ethan replied.

"I love you. I want you to know that. I want to pretend that this conversation never happened or that it is just some weird behavior. Because the idea of losing you is terrifying. You are my mini me. My daddy's boy. Maria was such a Mamma's girl and Trevor was a Mamma's boy. You were the Dada's boy I always dreamed of. Not that it would matter. No parent wants to lose their baby. God I love you so much. I wish that I could protect you from the world." Tony explained.

"I know" Ethan assured.

"You should try to get some sleep." Tony commented.

"So should you." Ethan replied.

"I don't think I can." Tony sighed.

"Same here." Ethan agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Ethan seem to have a lot on their minds. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Difficult Day

The next day Tony had an appointment with Rachel at two o'clock in the afternoon. Between the encounter with Breena and his late night talk with Ethan. There would be much to discuss at this appointment. Tony was glad to have Rachel as his therapist. He had been in therapy several times in his life. The first being after his mom died and then again after his leg break in college. After that it was just mandatory evaluations throughout his career. Truth be told this was not even the first time he had been referred for further treatment. It was just the longest and hands down the best experience.

"How did the gender reveal go last night?" Rachel asked as Tony took his seat.

"It went great. Everybody was surprised. Though I don't think many people knew we were having twins until last night." Tony explained.

"I am glad it went well. I am sorry I could not make it but one of my other patients was admitted to the hospital." Rachel explained.

"I understand and Maria did a live stream on Facebook. It should still be up." Tony assured.

"I'll check that out but first let's get started on your therapy." Rachel replied.

"Great I actually have a lot I need to talk about." Tony replied.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Breena came last night. Donna and I invited her to be nice. We were not expecting her to come. She hasn't talked to anyone since Jimmy's funeral. She came and she seemed happy. I mean she was so happy when we said we were having one of each." Tony explained.

"I take it things changed." Rachel commented.

"She had told Ed the party ended half an hour later than it actually was. She was hanging out in our living room waiting for him. We gave her privacy but we needed to talk to her. We made the mistake of asking her if she would be OK with us naming our son after Jimmy. I guess that was a mistake. She was devastated already. This made things worse. We feel terrible. I feel terrible." Tony explained.

"Don't feel bad. Breena was depressed. She has been through a great loss. She is in a depressive state. Your words and your party had no impact on her. The only thing on her mind is the day that she lost Jimmy." Rachel explained.

"I know. The second thing is my son Ethan. He thinks that he is going to die young." Tony replied.

"Premonitions always troubling." Rachel sighed.

"Is there any merit to his feelings?" Tony asked.

"I cannot answer that. As a psychologist I can talk you through these feelings, I will gladly speak with Ethan as well if he needs. As a Catholic I can pray for your family. Especially Ethan. What I cannot do is tell you what will happen. Nor can I promise I could do anything to prevent Ethan's death." Rachel explained.

"So all I can do is hope for the best but prepare for the worst? I have to live in constant fear of losing my son?" Tony questioned.

"I am afraid so." Rachel sighed.

"I have never told anyone this. I certainly did not tell Ethan when we were talking last night but when Ethan was four months old. The older kids had a soccer game. Ethan hadn't slept the night before. So I stayed home with him. I was in his nursery. He had just fallen asleep for the first time in three days. I turned to leave and there was this flash I thought I was having a stroke. I saw Ethan in a coffin, Donna was crying on my shoulder. The crazy thing. Donna was pregnant. We weren't having anymore kids. We had three and that was more than enough." Tony explained.

"Tony I am sorry." Rachel apologized.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"I cannot tell you what will happen." Rachel replied.

The day after the gender reveal Trevor hit a milestone as a teacher. Teaching sick for the first time. He had felt bad the night before but thought it was just his lunch fighting back. When he did not stop feeling bad the next day he considered calling in, but did not want to waste a sick day. He had a fever and was throwing up but just about every student in his class had, had the flu with the same symptoms. He figured they had infected him and it wouldn't hurt to go in sick. Besides he felt more comfortable around healthy children. Than around his pregnant wife. By the time he got dressed he was seriously questioning his choices but it was too late. He could not get a sub before the students arrived. So he toughed it out.

"Despite what you think it's not what you too late to call out." Jasmine reminded.

"It is and besides I want to save my days off for after the baby arrives." Trevor replied.

"I don't want you in the hospital." Jasmine replied.

"I won't end up in the hospital." Jasmine insisted.

Trevor made it too lunch. He was surprised that he made it that long. He could barely stand up. Thankfully a good chunk of the class was absent that morning. A couple of kids were still sick but half the class was attending the funeral of a teacher who had retired the year before. She had taught just about all of Trevor's students. Any student attending the funeral had been given an excused absence. Trevor hated feeling happy that somebody had died but he was grateful for the easy morning. After what felt like a lifetime it was time for his class to go to lunch. It took all Trevor had to walk them to the cafeteria. He then had to dart across the hall and into the faculty bathroom. He emptied his stomach again. He knew that he was burning up. He could barely pull himself up. He had to hunch over and cling to the wall on his way to the nurses office. The last thing he heard was an ambulance being called.

Trevor woke up hours later in a hospital room. A hospital band dangled loosely on his wrist. His side and stomach were still hurting but not near as much as they had before. He blinked his eyes again. This time he could see Jasmine and his parents standing around.

"What happened?" Trevor asked weakly.

"You just had your appendix out. It ruptured." Jasmine explained.

"Am I going to be OK?" Trevor asked.

"They got it out just in time. You are going to be just fine but you will be in here for a couple days and you are going to miss at least a week of work." Jasmine explained.

"What about when the baby comes?" Trevor asked.

"You will still have plenty of time. Just be glad that you are going to be alive when he comes." Jasmine explained.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of drama for the DiNozzo family. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. Premonition updated

Everybody was relieved that Trevor's surgery was a success and his recovery was going well. Trevor was struggling with not being able to work and not being able to do much. Between Trevor being on post op restrictions and Jasmine being in the third trimester of pregnancy. The house work would be suffering. If Tony and Donna had not sent Ethan over to his brother's house. Ethan was resistant. Until Trevor promised to kick in money towards his car fund.

It was strange for Tony and Donna to have an empty nest. Even if it was just temporary. Brandon had not been sent over to Trevor and Jasmine's but he spent most of his time over there with Ethan. What was more strange was knowing that this was supposed to be their reality in a matter of months. They had been on the cusp of an empty nest when Donna got pregnant. Now they were pregnant. They would not have the empty nest for another eighteen years at least.

Ethan being gone was especially unsettling for Tony. He was plagued by the thought of Ethan's premonition. The idea that this scenario could one day be permanent. He kept these thoughts to himself around the house but talked about them openly with Rachel. Donna's blood pressure had been a little high at the last appointment. Not enough to raise much concern but enough for the doctors to advise her to avoid as much stress as possible. Hearing of her son's premonition of death was certainly stress. Too much stress for Donna to risk.

Donna waddled into her expectant parents prayer group. Once a month the DiNozzo's church held prayer services for parents. One for expectant mothers, one for parents of infants and toddlers, they had separate services for elementary, middle, and high school parents, and even one for parents of adults. Donna had been attending the expectant mothers service the entire pregnancy. The strange thing was walking into her first meeting and seeing a girl whose mother had been pregnant when she was expecting Ethan. Amanda was due to give birth any day and miserable. The leader of the service asked how everybody was and received a chorus of good, OK, sore, same as always.

"Any prayer requests?" The leader asked.

"My sister in law found out her son has Down Syndrome." Rachel announced.

"Is the heart OK?" Lacy asked.

"Everything looks good so far." Rachel replied.

"They thought Ashton had that. I mean he still might. I didn't want the amino. Apparently it's almost as common in young moms as old." Amanda explained.

"We were worried about the twins but everything looks great. Though my co worker did recommend a great support group. When we were still waiting on test results." Donna explained.

"Sharron is in Chicago but the hospital gave her a few contacts." Rachel explained.

"OK we will pray for Sharron and baby..." Linda started.

"Evan" Rachel replied.

"Anything else? Or just the same old requests as always?" Linda asked.

"Just pray for my babies. Everything is going well but my blood pressure is a little high." Donna explained.

"Of course" Linda replied.

Ethan woke up with a start. The nightmares had never been as intense as they had been the past couple nights. He thought the past few months had been rough but they were nothing compared to the past few nights. He tried to tell himself that it was just because he was sleeping in a new place but he had slept other places before. Aside from one nightmare at summer camp years ago he had never had a truly intense dream away from home. The dreams were so bad that he had barely slept the past two nights. He was falling asleep in all of his classes. By US Government the teacher gave up and sent him to the nurses office to lie down. Brandon had Study Hall next period and was going to drive him home. He could not wait. He doubted that he would get anymore sleep at his home or at Trevor's but at least his bed was more comfortable than the hard cot that reeked of Lysol and old vomit. The bell rang and Ethan forced himself off the cot. He drug himself to his locker and grabbed the books he was going to need. He had a ton of homework for each class thanks to the fact that he kept falling asleep in class. He sent a text to his parents that he was coming home to lie down but would go back to Trevor's later if need be.

"So are you sick or what? Because you look like shit." Brandon commented.

"No fever or anything. Nurse Jo said it was just stress. I didn't tell her anything." Ethan explained.

"Maybe you need to see a shrink." Brandon suggested.

"A shrink won't help." Ethan sighed.

"Well..." Brandon started.

Maybe Brandon was right. Maybe it would be a good idea to see a shrink. After all he had been having these dreams his entire life. The dreams had started getting really bad when his mom got pregnant but maybe there was something else to it. It didn't help that his dad had nearly been killed a few weeks ago.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ethan replied.

"Good now come on. I wanna get back before baseball practice starts." Brandon replied.

"I thought you didn't make the team." Ethan commented.

"I didn't." Brandon smirked.

Just a few more days and Tony would be back to work. A completely different job, the career had had originally set out to have. A few more days and he would no longer be home round the clock. He wanted to spend every minute he could with his family, especially Ethan. Even if the premintion were wrong. Ethan was graduating in a few months and would be off to college before anybody knew it. Still he craved normalcy. He had worked his entire life. The past few months had been weird but he needed the time to mourn for Jimmy.

* * *

 **A/N: Updated chapter 27. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. Spiraling

Tony and Donna were relieved to learn, that Trevor's doctor had cleared him to resume "normal activity." Not only did it mean their middle child had made a complete recovery. It also meant that their youngest child could finally return home. According to Brandon, Ethan was seriously unraveling. They could not wait to have their boy back with them and be able to help him through this difficult time.

Brandon watched his friend fall into a fitful sleep in the passenger seat. All of this broke his heart. He hated seeing Ethan in this state. He would give anything to take his friend's pain and fears away. He could not imagine having repeat dreams of your own death, of your own funeral. Especially on the scale that Ethan had his dreams. Brandon only heard snippets but they were purely terrifying.

Ethan sat on his own bed for the first time in a week. He was glad to be back home but felt no relief. The feeling was strong today, stronger than it ever had been. He told Brandon he would see a therapist, but knew he probably would not make it that far. He wondered how long he had. If it was days it was few. If it were hours. Well maybe he would get another day. It felt like minutes but seconds were rushing by. Hours felt like hours, minutes felt like seconds, seconds were immeasurable. He could parents talking with Brandon on the other side of the door. He knew they were talking about him. He heard the word "therapy" and knew his parents were already arranging sessions. He did not really want therapy. He wanted Brandon off his back.

Tony sat with his head in his hands, he could not believe this was happening. He could not believe his youngest son was losing his mind. Ethan had always been so strong and now he was unraveling before their very eyes. He felt as if he had failed as a father. No child should have to be so frightened. He should have caught on sooner, at least gotten Ethan help sooner. He had known about these nightmares for months. He had, had his own fears for years. He should have done something sooner.

Rain was pounding hard against the roof. Ethan bolted up in bed, another nightmare. That made for seven solid nights of nightmares, days of not being able to even close his eyes without being terrified. He could take no more. He jumped out of bed and raced out of the house still in his pajamas. The rain was getting harder and visibility was almost non existent. He hopped on his old bike. Forced to suffer with Trevor's hand me down after he wrecked two in five months being a jackass. Trevor wasn't taller than him by much, just enough to make riding his bike a bitch. Ethan was supposed to get a car this year but he doubted that was going to happen now. Premonition aside his mom was pregnant at forty-eight. They had traded their old minivan in years ago when Trevor got his license. Best case scenario they found a helluva deal on a minivan and he got his mom's old "Grandma Car".

Tony tossed and turned, horrible times rushing through his head. He worried for Ethan, for Donna, for himself. He would give anything to take Ethan's fears and if need be his demise. He was an old man of forty-eight. OK maybe old man was a bit harsh but forty-eight years was a hell of a lot better that seventeen. Ethan still had so much to live for, so much to do. He was just a kid he hadn't even graduated high school yet. He needed to graduate, get married, and have a family of his own. Before dying an old man. He just deserved more time.

Ethan peddled faster and faster. He remembered as a child shoving his great aunt's ugly, old dog in his bike basket and trying to fly like in ET. The end result was the dog falling out in the street and breaking her hip. They did surgery and everything but Betsy had to be put to sleep. Ethan felt terrible. He HATED that dog but it didn't deserve to die in agony because of a childhood prank. Trevor and Maria were supposed to be watching him and ended up having pay for the surgery. Pretty hard for a sixteen year old and an eleven year old, working respectively at an ice cream shop and doing odd jobs in the neighborhood. Ethan was grounded for a week and lost his allowance for a year paying of Betsy's urn. Needless to say from then on he was reckless alone.

Ethan's bed was empty, Tony was sick to his stomach. He should have slept downstairs on the couch and kept watch over Ethan, instead of going to bed. Now Ethan's bed was empty. He had probably gone off and done something stupid. Something stupid, as in suicide. Tony's greatest fear was that Ethan's premonition was not a premonition but a death wish. Even bigger was the fear that he had driven Ethan to suicide.

Ethan swung the bike around the corner, everything happened in the blink of an eye. He felt the bike falling to the side. Before he could react he saw an ugly, old brown dog crying in the street. He reached out but there was nothing there. He saw old colleagues of his dad who had been killed, he saw Jimmy. He saw Trevor's old friend Jamie, and the baby of Maria's he had seen at the hospital. He saw the little boy from around the block who drowned a couple of years ago. Then he wiped out, scraping the bike hard on the sidewalk and street. His head bouncing off the sidewalk. First he felt extreme pain worse than anything he had ever felt before. His body trembled with a violent seizure and his head pounded. He could feel and taste blood trickling out of his mouth. "Please God make it stop!" He pleaded in his head.

* * *

 **A/N: Who will find Brandon? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	29. Tragedy

Kevin McDermont was driving with his two boys, when he first saw Ethan. Between his general exhaustion and the driving rain, it took time for him to realize that there was in fact a boy. He wondered what could possibly drive a teenager out in this kind of weather. Even older generations wouldn't dare venture out in a massive, early morning rainstorm. Visibility was non existent and with it being a Friday night there were a great deal of impaired drivers on the road.

Kevin and the boys were only out because, Kevin's mother in law Sylvia had begun to experience severe dizziness and difficulty breathing. Kevin had called 911 but due to the weather it would be at least half an hour. Jillian was too freaked out to drive. So Kevin loaded the boys into the car and drove to the hospital. Sylvia was now admitted and stabilized. Kevin thought that meant he could go home and get some shuteye. Then he spotted the boy. A former Fire Fighter/EMT, Kevin knew it was his duty to render aide. He was starting to pull over when he noticed how erratic Ethan's behavior was. Again he did not know the boy and did not know what was causing the behavior. For all he knew Ethan was dangerous. If it were just him he would stop in a heartbeat but he would never forgive himself if something happened to the boys. He did all he could; pull over, lock the doors, and call 911.

He must have startled Ethan because the next thing he knew, Ethan was crashing hard onto the ground. He cringed as Ethan's head bounced off the sidewalk. Instead of reporting a possible psychiatric case. He was reporting a brain injury.

"Miles, Fredrick stay in the car!" Kevin ordered as he raced to Ethan's aide.

Tony sat alone at the kitchen table. He had not been able to sleep all night but was afraid to return to bed after discovering that Ethan was not in his room. He just sat up and waited for the inevitable. He had failed his son. It was not long before Donna and Brandon joined him. The trio just sat up at the table and waited for something to happen. It was Tony who got the call.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes"

"Father of Ethan DiNozzo?"

"Yes"

"This Martha Higgins from Georgetown University Hospital. Your son has been admitted to our ICU. It seems he wiped out on his bicycle and hit his head on a curb. He is currently in extremely critical condition. I recommend you and your family get here immediately."

"Ye...Yes we will be right there."

Tony, Donna, and Brandon raced to the hospital. Tony called Maria and Trevor as they drove. Before long the entire family had gathered in the waiting room. The prognosis was not promising. Ethan had severe brain injuries, neck fractures, broken ribs, along with massive internal bleeding. He only had a four percent of making it through the day. The family had some very difficult decisions to make.

"The thing is Ethan's initial scans were not promising. They will be preforming a second set of scans after rounds but preliminary testing..." Tony trailed off.

"Brain death" Donna sighed.

"Of course if Ethan is brain dead. We have to decide." Tony finished.

"Your father and I want to decide as a family." Donna explained.

"I know Ethan would hate being bed ridden and sick." Maria sighed.

"I have to agree." Issac replied.

"I am not part of the family. I barely know Ethan but they are right." Jasmine commented.

"He deserves better." Brandon sighed.

"But he's still alive isn't he?" Trevor asked.

"He is alive in the physical sense but not in any other sense." Issac explained.

"I know but he is alive and Ethan was a fighter." Trevor insisted.

"I know if it were me. I would not want to be kept alive. I would want the same for Ethan, for any of you." Donna explained.

"My wishes are known. I know Ethan would make the right choice if it were me. I just hope we are making the right one." Tony explained.

"If you are going to kill him. You are wrong!" Trevor snapped.

At nine o'clock in the morning Brandon was taken back for his second scans. The family had been advised to prepare themselves. The family sat in the ICU waiting room. Clinging to each other and waiting. Maria buried herself in Issac's arms. Tony and Donna just held each other and wept. Brandon wandered around aimlessly. While Jasmine did her best to get Trevor calmed down.

"Family of Ethan DiNozzo?" Dr. Harris called.

"That's us." Tony replied.

"I am sorry but Ethan is brain dead." Dr. Harris announced.

The family's worst fear had been confirmed. Ethan was brain dead and fading fast. They were now forced to make the hardest decision they would ever have to make. Really it was easy. Only Trevor wanted Ethan kept alive. Everybody else knew that Ethan would not want to be kept alive by machines. They knew what they had to do, but that did not make it any easier. How do you tell doctors to turn off your child's life support.

"We all know what we have to do." Tony declared.

"Yeah" Maria sighed.

"It's clear" Issac confirmed.

"It's the right thing." Jasmine added.

"It's hard for us but it's what Ethan would want." Brandon agreed.

"We have to turn off life support." Donna stated.

"Can't we just give him one more chance?" Trevor begged.

Tony and Donna made the necessary calls while Trevor and Maria went in to spend some final time with their younger brother. The coming hours and days would be misery for the family. Deep down Trevor knew the family was making the right decision but that did not make it any easier. He was not ready to say goodbye to Ethan. In truth nobody was.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the family cope with their tragedy? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. Goodbye

The family gathered around Ethan's bed. The time had come to say their final goodbyes. The last visitor had just left and a doctor was coming any minute now to turn off the machines. This would be their final moments together as a family. Patients had been known to hang on for days after being taken off life support but given Ethan's condition. They were not expecting him to last more than minutes before he finally succumbed to the injuries.

Tony rested his head on the hospital wall. Once white the paint had faded into a sickly brown color and begun to peel in numerous places. Tony had heard a nurse saying they were going to close the unit in a few weeks for a major remodel. Tony was glad the room was the way it was that day. He didn't want the overly bright, white walls and shiny new everything. He didn't want to be saying goodbye to his youngest son in a room that looked like a movie set. The depressing, fading paint and older, tired machines was appropriate. He did not want bright and new. To him bright and new meant hope. Fading and old meant depressing and that's what this was depressing. His boy, his mini-me was dying. There was no hope in that.

Donna tapped her shoe on the old floor tile. In just a matter of minutes, she would join the Bereaved Mother's Club. She thought of a friend of hers who lost her son to a drowning accident when the boys were small. Judith the mother suddenly started hanging out with the other bereaved mothers in the community. They went out and drank more than Donna thought was appropriate. They would go on retreats together every year and they just acted so happily. It was more of a social club than a support group. It got to the point where Donna stopped spending time with Judith. They worked together on a few school functions. As Judith's surviving son was always in Trevor's class but they were far from friends. As Donna prepared to lose her son she began to understand. These women were Judith's friends. They were the friends who didn't walk away when the going got tough. Judith died of breast cancer just after the boys graduated. Donna wished she could go back and apologize for the words she had used. She wished she had tried to understand more before she ended up in that situation.

Maria hated that things were happening the way that they were. She hated that her brother was dying and there was nothing to be done. She hated having to say goodbye. She was grateful she had the chance. Far too many never got even that but she hated the task. Now the family sat together around a hospital bed saying their last goodbyes. This was it. He really was going to be gone. If he wasn't already. He wasn't functioning, he wasn't moving voluntarily. He convulsed and had twitches but he was not moving. He never would again. All because of a stupid curb in a rainstorm. Why had he gone out in those conditions? Didn't he know how dangerous it was? If he was so scared of dying. Why didn't he care?

Brandon paced around along perimeter of Ethan's room. This was it. His best friend was dying and nothing could be done. He hated Ethan for being so stupid. He hated himself for not sleeping downstairs as he had planned. He hated himself for not just driving Ethan to the hospital. Another plan he had forfeited. He had failed his best friend and brother. He had cost himself his second family. He was alone now and it was nobodies fault but his own.

Trevor checked his phone. A thousand words of encouragement from people he barely knew. A message from his boss saying to take as long as he needed. No real change. The same reality. Ethan was dying. No, he was dead. He was alive but dead at the same time. In short, he was a zombie but instead of tormenting handsome actors in a fake post-apocalyptic hell-scape. He was lying in a hospital bed with machines breathing for him. Even still Trevor wished his parents would give it a chance. What if as soon as they let him go a miracle cure was made known? Ethan's heart still beat and he moved. Why were the giving up so easily? If there was a chance for a zombie cure. Why didn't they have a chance for Ethan? Didn't his life matter as much as fake, Hollywood zombies? Didn't he matter at all?

Soon enough a doctor came to turn off the machines. So this was it? They were saying goodbye to Ethan. They had said goodbye. Now they just waited for everything to stop. There was a brief moment of hope where they thought he would pull through. After the breathing tube was removed he started to breathe on his own. The breaths were shallow and raspy but they were there.

"Do you want restart oxygen?" Dr. Harris asked.

"No" Tony replied.

It was a hard know but Tony knew they were just delaying the inevitable. They would not save Ethan. They would just get a little more time. All that remained was the heart monitor. Ethan breathed and his heartbeat remained steady. Dr. Harris and Trevor pushed hope but Tony had seen this before. This was the final rally before death. This was the sunshine before the storm. This was false hope.

Through the day Ethan's condition deteriorated. He grew weaker and his heartbeat slowed. He was still breathing but each breath was shorter and further apart. At three o'clock in the afternoon, he gasped for what the family was sure was his final breath. His eyes fluttered enough to open, his head twitched. It appeared that he was looking around but Tony and Donna knew the truth. He fell back onto the pillow and made a strange noise. As if he was inhaling and exhaling at the same time. Just like that, he was gone. The heart monitor screamed. The family gathered close and wept as a nurse shut everything off. This was it. Ethan was dead.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the family cope with their loss? The new chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	31. Numb

Feeling numb and unable to face their home, the DiNozzo's checked into a hotel. They got everything sorted at the hospital and made arrangements. Breena made sure that her dad went above and beyond in planning the service. Not able to face buying a cemetery plot for their son, they arranged to have him cremated. Gibbs offered to build an urn for the family. Everything was arranged, almost too quickly. With nothing left to do they loaded into the car and drove until they were tired. They checked into the first reputable hotel they could find.

Gibbs had talked to Tony, trying to talk him down. He absorbed none of it. He just stood there shaking and sobbing. He had no memory of leaving the hospital and kept taking wrong turns in the hotel hallway thinking he was home. Now he stood in front of the ice machine. He couldn't remember who if anybody needed ice. He couldn't remember which room was his. He wasn't even sure if he was on the correct floor. He wanted to break but he had to be strong for his family.

The babies were fine. That's what Donna was choosing to focus on. She wanted to mourn Ethan but she knew breaking down would hurt her babies. From the next room she could hear Trevor sobbing and on the other side she heard Molly trying to explain what had happened to the boys. They were no strangers to death but Ethan's death was complicated. Was it suicide or an accident? Donna saw it as an accident. Tony saw it as suicide. Both were too numb to fight. They just went around like zombies.

Maria did not know what to do or say. She had explained to Kaiden and Logan the best she could. They understood death better than most adults but this death. This death was horrific. This was Maria's baby brother. This was their uncle. The one who had chased them around their backyards and was teaching them football. He was always so jovial and full of life. Now there was talk of suicide. It did not make sense to Maria and it certainly did not make sense to the boys. The boys were asleep but Maria tossed and turned. Issac sat in the chair and sang to Mollie. Maria just lay awake. She was not ready for any of this.

Trevor stood by the gate to the hotel pool. It locked at ten but the kid working as bellhop said he would unlock "Under certain circumstances." The manager gave permission. Trevor knew the kid. He was between Ethan and him in age. He was the fat loud kid everybody hated but parents loved. He charmed parents but stole food and mentally harassed his classmates. Not quite a bully, just a jerk. Now he was buff and had a kid. Trevor had a kid on the way. Ethan would never have a kid. He would never be seen years later, completely different. He would just be the dead kid. The full page in the yearbook. Seemed every class had one. For Trevor's class it was Jake Hoffman and Deena Harmon. Jake died from cancer just before Sophomore year. He'd been sick for every and the teachers called it a "blessing". Trevor remembered being furious. Until a few years later when he learned exactly what Jake had gone through. Deena's death was anything but a blessing. She was second place for homecoming queen. She ended up leaving after only half an hour of so and meeting a college guy a gas station. They went keg party. She blew up Instagram. With pictures of the party. Everybody thought was so cool. Until it took most of a year to confirm that was in fact her in the car. Then she was just the girl who basically melted in a jeep. Maria's class it was a kid named Gabe who committed suicide in the parking lot during summer driver's ed. For Ethan's class it was Ethan. Maybe there were others but Trevor would only remember Ethan. Nothing against the others but nobody else was Trevor's brother.

Tony felt his twins move in Donna's belly. Babies who would never know one of their brothers. Babies who would only know their parents as bereaved parents. One night had changed everything. Just one corner too fast on a bike and now a family was forced into a cruel new normal.

Brandon was alone in the DiNozzo's house. He didn't want to go to the hotel. He just wanted to sit in Ethan's room and remember his friend. He still could not believe Ethan was gone. He was just gone. It was the worst feeling in the world. Where did he go from here?

Donna climbed out of bed. She stumbled downstairs for the breakfast. She took a seat beside a table of woman. All around her age. All complaining about their children. She knew they were probably on vacation. For at least one of them it was the first vacation since their children were born. They had every right to vent. Just the day before she had been complaining about something stupid Ethan did. Still something inside of her wanted to go off on these woman and shame them for being so ungrateful. How could people be so unappreciative? She rose from her seat, tossed her food in the garbage, and headed back upstairs. She was not ready for any of this.

Tony watched as Donna fell onto the bed. She said something about "ungrateful parents" before falling into a fitful sleep. Tony wanted to ask her what was going on but he was just so happy that somebody was sleeping. He had tried to get a hold of Brandon but his phone kept going straight to voicemail. Tony prayed that meant he was sleeping and not something worse. He could not take anymore heart break. He just wanted things to be normal again, but things would never again be normal.

* * *

 **A/N: Ethan's funeral will be in the next chapter and then I will move forward with the rest of the story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	32. Last Goodbye

One week later came the funeral. Tony and Donna had arranged everything that night. Trevor had written the obituary. The DiNozzo's had chosen cremation so they didn't have to decide on a final resting place immediately. The plan was to have a celebration of life at their church that anyone was welcome to attend. Later on when everybody was ready they would have an intimate ceremony with only family and close friends to scatter the ashes. Though they would divide some ashes up among the family and siblings that afternoon. Tony and Donna had arranged for special bears to be made for the twins that contained some of the remains. That way they'd always have a piece of their brother, even if they could never meet him. Donna and Maria had necklaces they could place ashes inside. One had been offered to Jasmine but she politely declined. She adored Ethan but didn't feel right taking ashes. Trevor and Tony each had simple containers. Tony used an old tin he had purchased at his last college reunion. So Trevor could be a part of OSU. While Trevor used an apple shaped box he had been gifted by a student before Christmas. It held special meaning because the student had also lost a younger brother.

Ethan's school had held a large memorial on Wednesday afternoon. It was through the school and Trevor was the only family to attend. Tony and Maria simply could not handle being there. Donna had wanted to go but was exhausted and didn't want to put the babies at risk with the added stress. Issac had attended for a short time but made the mistake of bringing the boys with him. They got out of hand and he had to leave.

Tony, Donna, Maria, and Trevor came to the church an hour in advance to get things set up and take a few minutes for just the family. Jasmine was having some Braxton Hicks contractions and wanted to rest up before hand.

Issac was tasked with picking up Logan from school and getting Mollie ready for her check-up. Logan's school was understanding and said he could take up to a week with automatic excuses. His teacher even offered to stay late on Monday so he could take the test they were scheduled to take the day of the funeral. Logan however insisted on going.

"I am so proud of you for going in for the test." Issac commented.

"I didn't go for the test." Logan admitted.

"Then why did you go to school?" Issac asked.

"Today was show and tell and Garry Zimmerman was bringing in his uncle's prosthetic eye." Logan confessed.

"Nice" Issac chuckled.

The service was jam packed. Full of Tony and Donna's co-workers and probably a third of Ethan's class along with a few children from the lower grades. So many people attended the service was moved from the sanctuary to the gym/auditorium across the street from the churches main building.

"Ethan's brother Trevor has prepared a speech." The minister announced.

"I remember being mad when my parents told me I was going to be a big brother. Admittedly I did cheer up when I found out I wasn't getting another sister. If my unborn sis ever sees this things are different now. Anyway I remember when Trevor was born. I remember he was pink and screamed all the time. You know on kiddie shows when they handover the baby to big brother and it's all coos and love. Ethan screamed bloody murder. Like full on screaming so loud the nurses thought I was hurting him. Naturally that only made me hate him more. Things were pretty bad the first few months. Then I broke my wrist wrestling with one of my friends. Anyway it earned me a trip to the ER and a day or two off of school. I wasn't exactly a fan of doctors or hospitals at that time in my life. Ya know why and the waiting with a screaming baby only made it worse. Well I went alone for the X-Ray and everything. I heard it was broken and I was terrified. I remember crying harder than Ethan. Well my mom had to go say something to the nurse or whatever. She left me with Ethan for that moment. I was trying to stop crying. Ethan reached up and put his hand on my arm. He got this dumb look on his face. I was sure I had hurt him and was facing even more trouble. Well it turns out it was his first smile. From then on he smiled any time he saw me. Then he got older and we could play sports. That's when he was really cool. He beat me from day one but man he was good. He was great actually. God I miss him." Trevor spoke.

The service came to an end. A few people asked about the remains but Donna only told a handful of people the exact details. She did say they were planning on having a tree planted on the school's football field. Once construction began on the new stadium over the summer. The school's original stadium was in serious need of repairs to the point where it was cheaper just to rebuild. A former student had donated a large sum of money for the field in memory of both Ethan and her brother who was killed in a car accident a few years prior. The land used was where a local elementary school had stood before being replaced with a newer, larger facility down the road two years ago. The tree ceremony would be open to the public.

After the last guest departed the family headed out to their cars. Jasmine who had been having contractions throughout the afternoon quietly slipped into the bathroom. After a lengthy wait Maria went to check on her. She found her awkwardly hunched over in the handicapped stall.

"Jazz? Are you OK?" Maria asked.

"My water broke." Jasmine announced.

"So it's hospital time?" Maria asked.

"I don't know if I can make it." Jasmine gasped.

"I am going to call an ambulance." Maria assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Revised birth in the next chapter. Then I should be done with the rewrites. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
